


Behind The Mask

by Vaeri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Every generation of the descendants of the Asgardian royal family needs to choose their significant other during a tradition. During the event princesses and noble ladies are invited to the Asgardian palace and so are you as the crown princess of Vanaheim. However you wish to court the younger prince, the dark prince, the Trickster, prince Loki. How will that end for you? And for him?Find out here!





	1. Prologue

The sky turned dark blue shining stars lighting it up as the day turned into night on Asgard. The dark prince of Asgard stood on his balcony leaning on the railing looking out to the scenery in front of him. The dark waves of the sea shimmered in the moonlight, the city's buildings were lighted up by candles or globe lights here and there as the night breeze brushed against his sharp cheekbones and pale skin.  
  
He sighed heavily knowing that in a few days the palace would be filled with petty princesses caring only for wealth and status for the event of every 50th year for the tradition of old times. This was the way Asgard's heirs chose their significant other, this was the way Odin chose Frigga so many years before but for Loki it will be just another stupid, boring attempt at engaging him. He knew no princess would want to court him nor would pay attention to him if not for status and wealth. None of them would try to know him truly nor would be interested in getting to know him. The Trickster sighed heavily for the hundredth time that night wishing he could just escape this whole ordeal for the time being. Someone walked up behind him with quiet steps.  
  
'What disheartened you so, my son?' asked Frigga walking up next to him. Loki didn't turn to her as he answered quietly.  
  
'Do I have to take part in this idiotic tradition, mother?' he asked instead.  
  
'What do you have against it? I found your father through this ceremony many years ago too' frowned the queen.  
  
'I do not believe there is a single princess who would be interested in the second prince. Every of them seek wealth and status, mother' rolled his blue eyes Loki while he finally turned to her to see her sad expression.  
  
'Not every of them seeks those two things' shook her head the queen. 'You should try to know at least one who is more interesting than the other.'  
  
'I hardly believe there is a single one smarter than-'  
  
'Hush, Loki! Do not speak like that about those you do not know yet!' deepened the frown on Frigga's brows. 'Let us bet: if you find someone amongst them, you will at least give her a chance and if there is none, and even I say that you are right about that, you will be permitted to roam the city and the realms as much as you want for the rest of the year.'  
  
'You know I can leave the moment I want Asgard through the secret portals. That is no big reward for me' smirked Loki. Frigga sighed.  
  
'You will not get into trouble for it with your father' added the queen.  
  
'That is something worth thinking over' noted the prince with a smile on his thin lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _At Vanaheim~_  
  
  
  
  
You walked around in the palace's garden, your gown's skirt brushing up against the bushes framing the path you walked on as you made your way back inside the palace. In a few days you would be sent to Asgard, for the big event to try to get one of the princes' attention. You knew you were going to attend that ceremony because your aunt and uncle wanted you far from the throne of Vanaheim. You were the heir of the throne but your parents weren't with you anymore to protect you from your aunt and uncle who were hungry for power and wealth.  
  
During the hundreds of years under their supervision you grew cold and distant from everyone except your handmaid. Senna was the only one you confided in and trusted enough to show how different you were from the image you built up. You hated your aunt and uncle. They were the cause of your parents' death when they went to battle back then. Your father's sister and her husband poisoned them only enough for them to not be able to fight so they were executed the moment they stepped on the battlefield. The hate and anger built up in you and as you grew you started learning to make poisons in different kind. You had a plan to get rid of the killers of your parents once you had the power so you accepted to go and try to engage yourself with an Asgardian prince. Your plan was perfect and there was only one component missing from your concoction: the dark prince of Asgard.  
  
He seemed smart and witty and he was only the second prince which meant if you would promise him a throne he would help you get rid of your aunt and uncle. And if he would to fall in love with you he would help you without a word. He was good looking and you didn't care about his reputation of what he was capable and how cruel he was. You could be just as cruel and you had a reputation just as bad. Who cared from now on? You knew you were able to get everything right in the end.


	2. Seeing Through

Night has fallen down on Vanaheim dark navy blue, almost black with millions of stars lighting it up took the bright blue sky’s place. You sighed tiredly in your window sitting cross-legged with a book in your lap. A book about herbs and potions. You started studying these kinds of arts a few years earlier when you wanted to have protection against those who tired anything.

You were the second child and first daughter of the royal family of Vanaheim. Your parents wanted to get rid of you soon when you reached maturity in age and now that Asgard decided to start courting begin for their heirs you were your parents first thought. Of course they wanted you to court prince Thor but that was far from your expectations. You decided to play pranks and small tricks on the blonde prince if he was too forceful on courting you. You wanted to marry out of love and not out of status. You wore your nightgown already and your hair fell from behind your ear as you absorbed yourself in the book in your lap when a sharp knock came from your door. You put down your book and looked annoyed at the piece of wood.

‘Yes?’ your voice sounded like venom when you knew it must be one of your family members.

‘Why are you not sleeping?’ asked your mother coming inside your room. Her brown hair was still in a tight bun on the top of her head however she wore her own nightgown. Her icy blue eyes narrowed at you sharply and her thin lips pulled into a tight line between her chin and pointed nose.

‘I need to study before I go to Asgard. I cannot know who would want to harm me’ you quirked an eyebrow at her making her believe you talked about her.

‘While you never attended to your lessons of etiquette’ she noted sharply.

‘I did and I will not make a fool out of myself’ you answered. ‘However I would appreciate it if you would let me rest for the night.’

‘You are going to leave in the morning’ she turned around. ‘And I recommend you to not fail this time.’

‘At least I will have a few weeks of rest first time in my life’ you quipped and smirked when she slammed your door hardly. You got up and walked to your bed crawling under the covers before snapping your fingers and making the globe lights turn off in the air.

Next morning~

You let your maid help you dress up in your favorite dress which was a gown but not as heavy as your formal wears. Senna was the only kind resident of the palace at least she was the only kind one who showed you her kindness too. You decided to bring her to Asgard with you because you didn’t want to leave her behind with your family.

You weren’t the queen’s and king’s daughter but their niece. Your parents were the rulers of Vanaheim before their death and you were sure that your uncle and aunt killed them somehow. So you were to take over the throne once you would be old enough but your aunt tried to get you a suitor and clear you out of their sight. Your plans were however different. You agreed to marry to someone but you knew you would bring him back with you and would take the throne no matter what you had to do and punish these murderers.

You packed one of your bags with herbs and poisons with different effects. There were ones causing diarrhea, vomiting, and basically sickness but there were deathly ones if they were used with the right herbs. You wanted to experiment them on small animals to be prepared when you would return.

‘Are you sure, you want to bring those too, your majesty?’ asked quietly Senna as she folded a few clothes a few feet away from you. You looked up at her and smiled reassuringly.

‘I am not going to use it on the princes or the royal family of Asgard. These are for experiments’ you said and closed the bag. ‘I think everything is packed. Are you ready?’

‘Yes, your majesty’ nodded the young maid with a small smile on her lips. She followed you through the endless labyrinth of the corridors inside the palace going through doors until you arrived to the barns where a chariot waited for you with two brown stallions and a carter. You settled down inside Senna following you and you rolled out of the palace’s garden. You passed the beautiful flower garden, the gates and then the capital.

It was a long road to the BiFrost but you didn’t mind. As long as you didn’t have to see your family’s faces you were fine with anything. It was midday when the chariot stopped so you got out with Senna and the guards who followed you in another chariot and went inside the little village to get lunch. You searched for the smallest and most homey one. These small inns or restaurants served the most delicious food. After a big bowl of soup and a slice of bread all of you went back to the chariots and continued your journey. You were never bothered by eating with your guards and most people who knew your true personality behind the cold mask you wore in front of your family appreciated your kindness and smiled at you happily. But those were few.

‘Can I ask you something, your majesty?’ spoke up Senna for the first time since you started your journey.

‘Yes’ you smiled at her reassuringly.

‘Do you want to marry one of the princes or you were just forced into this situation?’ asked your maid with worry on her features.

‘Even if I was forced in a way I want to choose whom I marry. I did not decide which prince I should court from the two… but I want to know them both. I cannot decide only by the looks’ you answered honestly. You knew there were rumors about Loki, the younger prince but you didn’t want to judge without knowing him truly. His actions must have had a deeper meaning. The rumors told about his short temper and how violent he was but it didn’t frighten you. And then there was Thor everyone singing odes about him but you knew not every of these odes were true. He couldn’t be perfect as Loki couldn’t be so bad.

‘But if you marry one of them, you will have to live with them’ furrowed her eyebrows Senna. ‘You told me you would come back here after the marriage.’

‘I have a strategy, already, Senna’ your smile grew counting and dark. ‘Every other princess will be head over heels for Thor and that is something I am happy about. Prince Loki is the second one, while Thor will take over the Asgardian throne which means if I marry prince Loki I can make him my king here in Vanaheim.’

Senna’s eyes widened and her mouth hang ajar at the realization. Her gaze however turned frightened.

‘B-but, my princess, there are those rumors about prince Loki that he can be-‘

‘Short tempered? Violent? Evil? Mean?’ you interrupted and waved with your hand. ‘Senna, how do I act with my family? Am I not cold, harsh and mean with them?’

‘But they deserve it after all they were the ones-‘

‘But none of the people here knows. They all see my actions, not my true intentions and that is fortunate because I wish to keep my secrets and plans to myself’ you smiled at her mischievously. You preferred to be a secret, a mystery to everyone. That way no one could hurt you or betray you because of your dark thoughts. Killing the king and queen was considered ill will when your revenge was just. They poisoned your parents before a big battle with Niffleheim so they were weak and fell in the battle.

‘Maybe you will be able to grow close to the prince… if I look at it like that… he must be lonely’ looked out the window the young maid. Your eyes widened with surprise.

‘Why do you think that?’ you asked confused.

‘You are lonely, your majesty… I have seen it with my own eyes since I am your maid’ she answered turning back to you with sadness written all over her pretty face. You sighed and smiled at her kindly.

‘Senna, you worry too much’ you placed your hand on hers. The brown haired girl started laughing heartily making your smile widen. She was kindness itself and you loved her like your little sister. You never treated her like your other family members treated the maids but she could never show the other maids your kind side. Everytime she tried to introduce you to her friends you kept up your cold and harsh mask saddening her. You apologized to her for it and told her how you had to seem cold hearted in front of the majority.

It was almost sunset, when you arrived to the portal. The forest around you was growing dark and cold slowly. The guards placed your packages on the portal for you and all of them said their goodbyes and bowed to you. You smiled at them and waved them goodbye before the BiFrost’s light swallowed you and Senna with your packages up. Stars flashed before your eyes with milky ways and thousands of colors painted the darkness into a colorful riot.

But as soon it happened the soon it ended. You landed in the golden observatory of Heimdall’s with Senna at your side. You looked up at the golden eyed gatekeeper and bowed your head slightly.

‘Good evening, gatekeeper’ you greeted.

‘Welcome, my princess in Asgard’ replied Heimdall. Servants hurried over and packed your things into the chariot called for you. You could see that there were dozens of other chariots waiting for them to be packed. You followed the maid which told you that she would be of help if you needed any into the chariot. The ride was easy and fast but you were bored of sitting in silence.

You and Senna was escorted into your own chambers when you arrived to the palace. You passed the throne room which doors were open and let you see that preparations were to be made till tonight. You were excited even if you tried to convince yourself that you were only here to have a suitable marriage.

‘Every lady is placed according to rankings. Princesses especially heirs to the thrones are placed in whole suits while the other lower ranked ladies are placed in rooms they have to share with someone or others.’ explained the maid… Cahri when you asked her about it. She was only a few years older than Senna but was stricter and she had a pace she liked to move about.

‘How many of us are here?’ you asked curious as to how many ladies were in your way.

‘Five of you are heirs to your homes’ thrones, fifteen princesses are only second or third children and fifteen other ladies are from noble families.’ answered Cahri. You nodded. You decided to let yourself be ascertained on the ball tonight of your enemies’ numbers. If only two were after Loki from the same status as you and a few from lower ranks that meant you only had to discourage the lower ranked ones while remove the other two remaining higher ranked ones.

Cahri made your bath prepared your dress for tonight with accessories and jewelries and shoes before she left you and Senna alone. You sat at your dressing table looking into your own eyes trying to figure out why were you here. Maybe prince Loki’s eyes would never stop on you and would never find you attractive enough to ask you to dance with him and your plan would go down the drains. You sighed heavily and tried to calm yourself. You were a strong, independent woman and if you couldn’t marry anyone you would go back home and take your revenge on your own. Your heart stopped beating so fast in your chest and your calm came back.

‘I should get dressed, Senna… would you help me with the dress once I took that bath?’ you turned to her and smiled at her. She returned the smile but with sadness in her eyes seeing something you couldn’t. After you bathed and smelled like roses you changed into the dress prepared for you. It was emerald green, the skirt tulle while the waist and breast part was covered in golden lace as well as the front of the skirt and a little at the back. You sat down and let Senna make your hair into a beautiful up-do while you slid a golden ring on your finger with an emerald in the middle. The last things were to take on your shoes and you could go. Maids escorted you to the throne room so you had to leave Senna behind but she didn’t mind.

The servants opened the great golden doors for you and soon someone announced you to the already gathered crowd. You noticed jealous glances as well as ones in awe as you walked amongst the ladies. You didn’t know anyone and they were so many. You decided to take a seat by the windows but soon someone approached you. Her gown was dark green as well while most of the ladies wore red and gold. You looked up at her in question. Her blonde hair was let out but was styled perfectly with curly locks, her light brown eyes shined with kindness and shyness. She had plump pink lips and rosy cheeks and her smile was pretty.

‘Good evening, your majesty’ she greeted. ‘I am lady Thrita. I am the second child and only daughter of king Ronos and queen Pogna of Niflheim.’ she said as she curtsied to you. You stood up and curtsied as well smiling at her however you were on edge. She was from the realm which your parents never returned from.

‘Good evening, princess’ you replied. ‘How are you?’

‘I am well, your majesty!’ she chirped. ‘When I caught a glimpse of you I had to come here and introduce myself to you. I know our countries were once on bad terms but under my parents’ rule it changed. I hope to stay on good terms with you.’

‘Are you here to court prince Loki?’ you pointed at her gown but she started giggling.

‘No, no… however I was given this dress because I am only a second child. It would be fortunate if prince Thor would even just look at me. I am too low in rank compared to princess Aurelia, the heir of Kabruyra. Rumors says she is fearless and always gets what she wants. I only saw her but even just her presence is frightening.’ looked around Thrita.

‘Am I not frightening to you, Thrita?’ you asked quirking an eyebrow playfully. She was kind and seemed to speak her heart therefore you didn’t need to seem cold.

‘Maybe… but you seem to worth the try to know… prince Loki seems to be like that too’ she smiled at you. ‘You two would make a good couple.’ she grinned.

‘I hardly believe any of the princes will even just glance in my way’ you waved smiling bitterly when you noticed a small group approach you and Thrita tensed up. You looked at the four approaching figure with expensive looking gowns and perfect hair. You lifted your eyebrows questioningly before standing up with Thrita to greet them. ‘Good evening, princesses.’

‘Why are you spending your time with peasants, (Name)?’ glanced at Thrita the dark blonde haired princess who you assumed to be Aurelia.

‘As I know none of us here are peasants’ you answered. ‘And I did not happen to catch your name.’

‘I am princess Aurelia of Kabruyra’ she gritted her teeth in distaste then motioned over the other ladies. ‘This is princess Ifanna of Bruenia, lady Sheedra of Jasnasil and lady Carys of Kaplain.’ Bruenia had chestnut brown hair with light green eyes, pug nose and thin lips. Sheedra had raven black hair with dark blue eyes, aquiline nose and plump lips. Carys was the most beautiful of them with dark red hair, emerald eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She seemed to be shy and quiet and you sensed her discomfort at how Aurelia approached you. You assumed she got a strict education back home and she is used to be polite with everyone and never to confront anyone. ‘You made a good choice, princess (Name).’ quipped the blonde haired female looking over your dress. You noticed her eyes glint with jealousy for a blink of an eye but hid it behind her rude attitude.

‘I simply let mother choose for me’ you shrugged the lie rolling easily from your tongue. Your lies were half-truths because when you announced that you would go after the second prince, Iwenta your aunt was flying around in the palace happily. She assumed the rumors to be true about Loki.

‘If you do not care about courting one of the princes then why are you here?’ she asked coldly.

‘Some of us is too desperate to court them while I simply think it an opportunity. I will not have less if none of them will be interested in me.’ you sighed slowly getting tired of her questions and attitude. Your answer surprised her and jealousy and anger flooded onto her features. Most of these women were dependent on their significant other while you shined from independence and strength.

Aurelia opened her mouth to say something when bells signaled the arrival of the royal family of Asgard. Odin walked front after him Frigga and at last their sons side by side. You could hear gasps from the ladies all around making you scrunch your nose in distaste and pitying them for their weak hearts. You looked up on the princes to see their gazes. Thor looked to be uneasy under the attention of the princesses and noble ladies while Loki rolled his eyes in boredom. The younger prince had pale skin and high cheekbones with blue-green eyes and slicked back raven black hair. His formal attire was showing off his long legs in the tight fitting black leather pants and riding boots while he wore a fabric coat adorned with golden and green decorations above the dark forest green shirt on his torso.

Your gaze then turned back to Thor who had similarly light attire, but with red and gold embroidery on his shirt and had brown leather pants on with boots. You noticed how Aurelia’s cheeks turned pink slightly at the sight of Thor. The All-Father stepped to the front and started talking after welcoming the young ladies in Asgard. As you listened to his deep, rumbling voice you felt someone’s gaze on you turning your attention to the second prince. You quirked an eyebrow at him making his smirk grow wider.

‘Let the ball begin’ turned Odin to the musicians who started their melodies right away. You turned back to Thrita who smiled at you happily.

‘Thank you for defending me, my princess’ she beamed at you gratefully.

‘I bet she was taught to act this way and has a deeper reason for her behavior.’ you smiled sadly at her. ‘Sometimes, our family makes us do thing we wish not to.’

‘It amazes me that you can still see the goodness in everyone even when they are rude to you’ shook her head the small blonde princess.

‘There is difference between seeing and wanting to see it’ you replied bitterly knowing full well about your own faults. You looked around when you noticed most of the others gather around something or someone making you frown. After watching them carefully for a few seconds you noticed Thor standing in the center of the attention. You sighed and shook your head with a small smile on your face. ‘Poor soul, he will be bothered all the time during these weeks.’

‘You said yourself, they are desperate’ giggled softly Thrita next to you making you chuckle with her as well. Suddenly she gasped and nudged your side a bit. ‘Do you know how to dance?’

‘What? Why?’ you asked confused but Thrita didn’t have time to answer when a presence next to you spoke up.

‘Would you honor me with a dance, princess (Name)?’ asked a deep smooth voice. Your eyes widened in surprise as you turned your head to Loki. He was way taller then you even if you wore high heels. You could smell his scent making your senses sharp and focus on him.

‘I apologize if I step on your feet’ you smiled up at him with a nervous small smile and accepted his hand stretched out for you to take. He pulled you onto the dancefloor with quick steps and soon you were already in his embrace, his hand on your waist and back while the other held your hand.

‘It is delightful to see someone as beautiful as you in my colors’ he said on a low tone looking deep into your eyes.

‘Red and gold are boring colors if a person always has to watch them’ you answered with a small smile on your lips. Loki’s eyes darkened for a second but his lips turned into a smile too.

‘Indeed’ he nodded shortly. ‘You are quite skilled of a dancer, my lady.’

‘Just like yourself, my prince’ you replied. ‘Are you truly looking for someone or just agreed to the All-Father’s wishes to take part in the tradition?’

‘Wishes?’ he huffed. ‘Rather commands, my lady… and yes, to the latter.’

‘Then we are in the same boat’ you replied looking out to the crowd which still was around Thor and the poor soul he chose. You knew that poor girl would soon suffer the others’ jealousy. ‘At least I could choose the colors.’

‘Did you now?’ quirked an eyebrow Loki with disbelief in his blue-green eyes.

‘What is so surprising about it, my prince? I do not believe those odes of how perfect your brother is. He cannot be so good… no one can be’ you turned back to him honesty shining in your (e/c) orbs.

‘Oh, so you assume he has faults too?’ he asked curiosity shining on his features and amusement.

‘With all due respect, my prince, he must have a bad side and a woman prefers to lie with a man who cause them pleasure instead of harm’ you whispered before the music ended and let go of him before stepping away from him and bowing to him with a mischievous smirk on your lips. You knew that you may stepped over a line but when you glanced back over at him you noticed his playful smirk and glint in his blue-green eyes.

When you reached Thrita you couldn’t help but let out a delighted giggle. You never found any men attractive before Loki. Not only his looks appealed to you but his mysterious personality and aura with the cunning and mischievous smirks and smartness he possessed. At least you finally met someone who would be better company than any other person and that was a step closer to your goal now.

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Lady of Wittiness

After your first dance Loki decided to not dance with anyone else who seemed to be here for him. Thrita beamed at you happily as she boasted about how perfectly you and Loki looked on the dancefloor and that you should’ve seen the other girls’ angry and jealous gazes on you. Dinner was served soon and you were placed by rank so you were seated two seats from Thrita.

You noticed another girl placed next to you wearing gold and green. Her dress was extravagant with a low cut at the chest and her hair was dark red and held up by a small tiara with emeralds. She was the kind of beauty who seemed to like to seduce not just one man but all. Loki was seated in front of the two of you and the girls looking for his attention were placed around you by rank. On Loki’s side was two princesses with auburn hair and pig like eyes, you assumed them to be twins. On your right side was the dark red haired while on your left was a blonde princess who seemed to be uncomfortable under the jealous stares she and yourself got. Next to her was a light red haired princess who looked to be of lower rank and to be the eldest of the ladies at the table. She must be here because her parents couldn’t get a marriage for her. Next to her were Thrita and another young girl who was just as shy and uncomfortable as the girl next to you.

On the other side of the table next to the seductive red haired were seated three ladies who seemed to be sisters. You noticed the dark red haired irritation at your presence and you tried to show her how disgusted you felt to be seated next to her. You could make out who wished to be somewhere else right now noticing their unease at the tension between you and the indecorous red haired next to you.

‘Ladies, even if most of us were forced into this situation, I wish you all a good time here in Asgard’ lifted Loki his cup of wine and you all did the same. You chuckled darkly at his comment drawing the attention to you from those who were here to get his affection while the shy ones paled. Loki only snickered himself and shot you a playful glance.

Soon the table was rumbling with quiet conversation as everyone started eating. You didn’t mind princess Ynera’s, the dark red haired rather shallow conversation with Loki. You conversed with Thrita, the blonde princess next to you, Aasis and the girl next to Thrita, who’s name was Erena. Aasis was kind and cheerful like Thrita and so they started to get along easily. Erena was keeping her distance from everyone and tried to hide her excitement when she heard you calling out to her especially. She seemed to be someone who needed a leader and it seemed she would’ve liked it to be you.

The older noble lady was quiet and wore a cold mask next to Aasis but you could see that it was only because she felt uncomfortable but not because she didn’t want to marry but something else. It made you curious about her strange aura but you kept your attention on Erena. Suddenly Loki called out to you stopping everyone in their conversation. You felt Ynera’s angry glare on your skull but avoided to look into her eyes with showing your disgust of her.

‘Lady Ynera was suggesting that someone who grew up behind the palace’s walls do not have the knowledge of the real world’ addressed you Loki with a small smirk on his thin lips. You noticed how he enjoyed causing cat fight between women making you almost chuckle but you kept your composure and lifted your eyebrows in question.

‘At least the ones locked up in their homes are taught some politeness and manners’ you replied earning quiet snickers and snorts from the other princesses while Loki just smirked to himself and Ynera’s face flared up in anger and embarrassment.

You didn’t like her and you only wanted to show her to keep her insults to herself about you. If she really wanted to have a good reputation with Prince Loki she should concentrate on that and not insulting others. You already had a few friendly faces amongst the girls and it was a good sign. If others bothered you it would’ve been a difficult thing to seem kind and caring. You knew you had a temper and you wouldn’t let Ynera insult you too much by putting some poison in her food causing diarrhea.

The dinner continued for a little while until the All-Father stood up and so everyone had to finish their meals and return to their chambers. You walked down the corridor leading to your chambers with Thrita and Erena.

‘I want to learn from you, my princess! You are so good with these remarks when someone insults you!’ cheered Thrita puffing out her cheeks.

‘I wish I did not have to learn to talk back to others… unfortunately I always talk back to my mother’ you shook your head sadly.

‘She is your aunt truly, isn’t she?’ asked Erena suddenly. You nodded so she continued. ‘Then why are you calling her mother?’

‘They took my parents’ place after they died in Niflheim. I was too young and everyone expected me to call them father and mother because practically they raised me up. They want me away from the throne because I should take it over once I passed the age of adulthood. However I have different plans’ you answered.

‘We heard many rumors about how badly they treat the subjects’ noted Thrita. ‘Is it true?’

‘Yes… and that is what I want to stop…’ you sighed.

‘Then why are you here?’ asked Erena curiously.

‘I needed a vacation’ you smiled at her. You didn’t want to tell any of these kind and naïve girls about your dark and evil ways. You could tell your plans were evil but you needed to be like that if you wanted to stop your aunt and uncle from ruining the kingdom of Vanaheim.

You returned to your chambers but didn’t go to bed just yet. You walked out to the balcony and looked over the scenery lying in front of you. There were high mountains with snowy peaks, lush green forests all over the valleys, a few small villages poking through the canopy with their buildings here and there. Suddenly someone took a step towards you making you turn around sharply to find Loki stand a few feet away from you his eyes slightly wide but turning mischievous with his lips curling into a smirk. His dark hair shined in the moonlight as his blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief and mystery as he watched you like a predator it’s pray. He was beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

‘You seem to be the few who can detect my presence’ he walked over next to you.

‘You already missing me, my prince?’ you asked playfully.

‘You are far better company than that Ynera woman’ sighed Loki making you chuckle and realize that she was following him till he disappeared.

‘Oh, she must have been quite persistent on warming your bed’ you chuckled. You weren’t jealous because you knew Loki didn’t like the kind of women such as Ynera. You only had to watch his expressions when she came into view.

‘Most of those who came here are only searching wealth and fame’ he stated. ‘You are the first who seem to be smart and have wits. The All-Father has heard about your reputation in Vanaheim however.’

‘Do you think I try to hide anything, my prince?’ you asked quirking an eyebrow questioningly.

‘Just a friendly warning to look out for him’ he smirked at you. ‘He would definitely send you away if he would see you around his favored son.’

‘I am not here for Thor’ you rolled your eyes before you turned to the balcony door to go inside. You stopped in front of the doors, your hands on the handles and looked back at him. ‘If you excuse me, tonight was long and I wish to turn in for the night. Good night, my prince.’

You didn’t wait for him to answer but when you turned back to close the doors behind you he wasn’t there anymore. You knew he would never trust you right away just like you wouldn’t trust him. You had to know if he would be a good player in your game. Senna hurried out of her room and helped you out of your dress and escorted you to the bathroom for a hot bath. She washed your hair and back soothing your sore muscles while the scent of the bathing oils eased your mind a little. Soon you were lying in your soft bed under the covers and sleep took you not long after.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning you slowly opened your eyes blinking a few times before you sat up to find Senna already preparing your dress for today and a tray of steaming breakfast on the table. You smiled at her and got out of bed walking over to her.

‘How did you sleep?’ you asked placing a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention to you.

‘Oh! Well, your majesty!’ she beamed back at you. ‘I prepared your breakfast because the All-Father decided for the princesses to only join them at the throne room for today’s challenge at 10.’ informed you Senna.

‘Thank you, Senna’ you nodded and walked over to your breakfast. Someone knocked on your door so Senna opened it to reveal a servant telling you to get ready in an hour. Senna hurried over to you to do your hair while you shoveled the warm oatmeal porridge in your mouth. Half an hour later you were wearing the corset as your maid pulled your dress over your head and smoothed it out when she finished with lacing it up. It was a simple dark forest green gown, sleeveless with necktie. It showed off your slim waist and lengthened your form with the long skirt. You wore a light make-up with a faint grass green eyeshadow.

‘You are so beautiful, my princess!’ beamed Senna at you. ‘Just like everytime!’

‘It must be just the make-up and the dress. Every girl would be just as beautiful in these kinds of clothes’ you smiled at her. ‘I personally hate to wear corsets and these glittering fabrics all the time. I wish I could ride on horseback to wherever I want or just walk around the gardens freely.’

‘Maybe prince Loki will take you out for a ride on his horse during these days!’ chirped your maid happily making you chuckle. Knocking interrupted your happy conversation snapping you back to reality. A servant asked you to follow him so you did just that. You walked behind the servant through corridors some of them had windows looking out to the gardens or Asgard’s busy streets, some of them had doors opening to rooms you would never know what was inside them.

Soon you arrived to a large two winged door decorated with golden flowers and Asgardian motives. They slowly opened up heavily showing your form to the already gathered crowd which wasn’t too big. Most of the princesses had that cold and mean glare staring you down while others had kind smiles, the ones you made friends with. You walked inside towards Thrita who was standing at the right side of the room with two other young girls. She squealed happily when she noticed you and gave you a hug which you returned. The two other girls looked at the two of you surprised.

‘I see you made friends’ you turned to the other girls with a warm smile. ‘I am princess (Name) of Vanaheim. It is an honor meeting you.’

‘We know who are you, your Highness’ bowed deeply both of them while the blonde one replied with a paled expression. ‘We are lady Arin and Serath.’

‘Oh, did I interrupt something?’ you asked dismissing her first note. Your face turned somewhat cold but not frightening. You had a reputation so you were going to live with it. But before they could answer you the door to the corridor opened as the royal family approached the throne room and horns signaled for you to turn your attention to the throne. You turned to see Loki walk behind Thor with an amused smile on his lips.

 _“If something is amusing him in today’s challenge it means that it is going to be hard or dirty. I have to find a way to pass this test…”_ you thought as you eyed him. Loki caught your gaze and his smile turned into a wicked grin making you raise an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head unnoticeably at you. You narrowed your eyes but looked at Odin waiting for him to announce what would be your task. However it was not the All-Father who spoke up but the queen, her kind and gentle voice ringing through the air like a perfect symphony.

‘Today, we asked for you to complete your first challenge. It will measure your skills in the arts most women gifted with. You are going to show us your creativity with embroidery.’ smiled Frigga as she looked over the crowd. You swore her eyes stopped on you for a moment longer than on any other girl in the room. Servants filled the throne room handing needles, thread and fabric to you all while other servants placed chairs and small tables nearby every princess to sit. You thanked the servants with a small and kind smile to their surprise and they nodded to you in acknowledgement. They were prohibited of answering you or addressing you which made you furrow your eyebrow. Even if you played the cold and hard-to-approach princess in your home you never treated a servant or maid badly. You were polite by thanking their work without them you wouldn’t be able to find anything.

You sat down in the chair and placed the fabric in front of you on the table trying to figure out a pattern. You watched as everyone around you started working on their own piece of fabric sewing the learnt and practiced patterns. You never really practiced that much because you never thought it would be needed however you knew the traditional patterns of Vanaheim. You furrowed your eyebrows as you got an idea and soon you were deep in your work. A half an hour later someone touched your shoulder gently surprising you but your hands didn’t fail.

‘I bet I have seen that pattern somewhere before… Where are you from, dear?’ asked Frigga’s kind voice. You put your work down for a moment to answer her with a kind smile of your own. You saw your own mother in her everytime you looked at her.

‘I am the crown princess of Vanaheim, my queen’ you answered. Her eyes widened in surprise but her smile returned just as quickly.

‘You are the one my son took a liking to’ she giggled softly. Your cheeks flared up in a deep red at the thought of Loki and averted your gaze from the queen’s quickly.

‘You must be mistaking me for someone else, my queen’ you said quietly as you turned back to your work to finish it.

‘Darling, if you are afraid because of your reputation, you should not’ placed her hand on yours Frigga drawing your attention again. ‘However please do not tell Loki I spilled his little secret.’ winked at you the blonde woman before she walked back to her place next to Odin. As you followed her form walk away you noticed the hard stare the All-Father gave you. You nodded politely to him and continued your work on the fabric you got. It was an emerald green which you were decorating with golden thread.

When you finished embroidering the piece of cloth all of you were asked to go to the front to show your work. You nervously clutched your work in your hands knowing you were far behind the other princesses in this skill. You couldn’t go home yet. You had a task to fulfill and you were determined to get what you came for. You were lost in your thoughts when Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki reached you to examine your work. Odin nodded at it while Frigga smiled satisfied just like Loki. Thor wasn’t really interested in these things or any of the princesses here so he just stood awkwardly there not knowing how to get away.

‘Why did you decide to use a pattern common on Vanaheim and not on Asgard?’ asked suddenly Odin making you jump a little. You didn’t expect him to speak to you and the way he was looking at you frightened you slightly.

‘I… I am the crown princess of Vanaheim therefore I should use the pattern and style of the Vanir. I am proud at where I came from and what my people achieved’ you answered politely feeling every girl’s jealous glare on your form.

‘You should be, princess (Name), your work is outstanding’ smiled the king at you with a slightly proud small smile on his lips telling you that he was expecting it from you and that he has a special spot for you. It surprised you but you accepted it happily and nodded with a bright smile on your lips.

The royal family turned away from you but Loki stayed back a little looking at you with a smirk on his thin lips.

‘Interesting’ he quipped in a low voice only you could hear and maybe the two other princesses on your sides. The moment Loki was out of ear shot the one on your right turned to you with a menacing glare on her face, her brown eyes sparkling angrily. As you turned to her curious as to why she tried to spoke to you, you couldn’t keep yourself from rolling your eyes. Ynera, who else? She wore emerald green dress just like you.

‘I bet last night you entertained the All-Father with your none-existent skills’ she hissed at you. You quirked an eyebrow at her before you spoke up.

‘There is no smoke without fire…’ you quipped with a wicked smile as you watched her grow red like a lobster in both anger and embarrassment. You knew some of them would try with something like that but you knew Odin would turn them down if not sending them away in the instant that happened.

‘How dare you-!’ she tried to screech but other princesses around you snickered at her reaction and look at her disgust and pity in their eyes.

‘Please save it. I do not need to listen to your nonsenses’ you rolled your eyes and turned back to the throne in front of you all just the right time to see the old king walk up and announce who was to be going home. Unfortunately Ynera was not amongst those princesses and the satisfied smirk on her lips made you want to choke her with your bare hands. Oh, but you had plans for her…

 

_**To be continued…** _


	4. The Start Of The Fall

After the challenge was over you were engulfed in a hug by Thrita and she was followed by Erena who had a bright smile on her lips as she looked at you. Aasis and Neella were soon at your side too. Lately they spent most of their time together. Neella was the noble woman who was older than most of the girls here and her parents were desperate to find her a suitor.

 

You smiled at the girls and asked them how they were doing through the challenge. They were all excited for you and told you to never let yourself dishearten at the comments of the jealous and evil princesses. The remaining time of the day was given you to do whatever you wanted within the palace’s walls so you accepted the invitation of Thrita’s for a picnic in the garden. In a few hours you were wearing leather pants and riding boots with a loose white linen shirt as you walked down to the garden. Servants who passed you looked at you in confusion but you ignored them and hurried down corridor after corridor until you turned too sharply on a corner and bumped into someone. You bounced off of the firm chest clad in leather and metal but you were held firmly by a pair of strong arms by your forearms.

 

Your breath got caught in your throat as you looked up and met the blue irises of the God of Mischief. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern and his lips parted slightly before they curled up in a smirk as he placed you back on your feet. You tried to ignore the flattering of your heart in your chest at how close he was but with little success.

 

‘Careful, little princess, careful’ he cooed making you blush furiously.

 

‘I… I am sorry’ you looked away from him giving him time to notice your attire.

 

‘Where are you going, (Name)?’ asked Loki suddenly snapping you back to your original plan.

 

‘Now where are the titles, _Loki_ ’ you cocked an eyebrow at him and watched his smile grow amused from cocky.

 

‘Would you answer my question, _my princess_?’ he asked smirking.

 

‘The girls decided to have a picnic in the garden and they invited me’ you answered honestly before a smirk made its way onto your lips. ‘Do you wish to join us?’

 

‘Would you like that?’ asked back Loki not taking his hands back from your arms just slowly sliding them down towards your hands. Surprisingly you didn’t mind. He pondered something for a few seconds before he spoke up again. ‘I prefer to stay out of crowds… However you could join me for a ride in the nearby forest afterwards.’

 

‘Hm… it does not sound unpleasant’ you smiled at him.

 

‘I will go for you’ he stated before he disappeared in a green smoke. The feel of his hands on your wrists lingered and you already missed it which surprised you. Never before you thought you would like anyone’s touch but Loki seemed to be different. You couldn’t tell why, it was just that his presence was different, he was different from everyone. Something called you to him, made you wish to spend more time with him but you shook your head and headed down to the garden where the girls were already gathered.

 

When you approached you noticed Aasis and Neella sit close to each other… too close. Neella noticed your watchful eyes and a slight pinkness appeared on her cheeks as she looked away. Thrita and Erena brought a big basket of delicacies, fruits, jams, tea biscuits and of course tea in some kind of pot which kept the liquid warm inside. You helped them serve out the plates and cups before you poured everyone a cup of hot tea. You sat back and looked around to see all of them having fun and smiles on their faces. You could tell that they didn’t want to be here and so you could relax. So far it seemed like you had a pretty easy task. Loki was friendly even liked you more than that Ynera girl, and you made friends already. Thrita suddenly snapped you out of your thoughts by turning to you.

 

‘I have noticed your attire earlier but please do not deem it to be rudeness on my behalf if I ask why you chose to dress like that’ she asked drawing the other girls’ attention to you too. You looked down on yourself and smiled back up at her before answering.

 

‘I prefer to dress this way when I do not have duties as a princess… and prince Loki invited me to ride with him’ everyone’s eyes widened as they gasped in surprise but soon Thrita jumped on you while Erena beamed at you happily and clapped her hands together while Neella and Aasis smiled at you.

 

‘I told you, (Name) that the two of you looked perfect together! And now he is going to give you a ride on his horse! How romantic!’ squealed your friend excitedly. You laughed at her enthusiasm with joy.

 

‘I will hardly ride on his horse, Thrita. I will ask for another horse’ you shook your head.

 

‘Do you not like him?’ she asked lifting her eyebrows at you.

 

‘What are you talking about?’ you asked surprised not really understanding where that came from.

 

‘He seems nice and is polite. I almost tripped on one of the corridors and he helped me up. Whenever the two of you are in each other’s company everyone else can see this… glow. It seems like the two of you were made to be together!’ explained Thrita.

 

‘Hm…’ you hummed remembering Senna’s words back when you traveled to the Bifrost in Vanaheim. _‘_ _Maybe you will be able to grow close to the prince… if I look at it like that… he must be lonely’_ You tried to keep your smile on your face as you changed the topic and conversed with the others. You didn’t want to admit it but you did felt lonely if you thought back to the days at your home… but when your thoughts turned to prince Loki it was all warm and tingly. You had a purpose and yet you were slowly falling for Loki when he should be only a component in your poison for your aunt and uncle. You felt pathetic but… something told you that you didn’t need to be alone in this fight and that you shouldn’t be alone.

 

You tried out all of the goods Thrita and Erena brought to the picnic making your taste buds explode. Last night’s dinner was delicious also but maybe it tasted so good because you were used to meals without real taste. The lands on Vanaheim were dying and because of the lack of food your people’s numbers slowly decreased with every year. Your aunt and uncle were at fault for this not having magic in their veins. They killed your parents, your aunt’s own brother and his wife losing their ability in magic. It was a law for magic bearers. If they killed their powers faded almost into nothing where they can only light a candle with magic and their fate would be to die violently. That is why you were hesitant in poisoning them. You would lose your magic like they did and you would have just as bad fate as them.

 

The sun was slowly reaching the horizon, orange and pink taking the bright blue’s place on the sky above as the girls around you started growing tired also. You already forgot about prince Loki and the ride he promised as you started to help packing the dishes and left-over when someone cleared their throat behind you. You jumped so high in surprise that you bumped into his chest and lost your balance falling right into his arms. Your blushing face not just had a red color but burned too as you looked up at him with a nervous and apologetic smile on your lips.

 

You heard the others gasp and greet him with “Good evening, prince Loki” but his attention was all yours and yours was all his. You stood back on your feet and turned to him.

 

‘I am sorry’ you said.

 

‘There is no need to apologize, (Name)’ you heard his velvet voice but noticed the others hurry into the palace leaving you alone with him. You cursed in your mind but couldn’t keep your heart pumping so fast in your chest. ‘You promised me you would accompany me for a ride tonight.’

 

‘I-I did’ you nodded and cleared your throat. ‘Where do you want to go?’

 

‘Just follow me’ smirked at you Loki before pulling you forward by your hand. You blushed harder at realizing the contact but tried to keep up with his pace. The two of you passed the back garden and the training fields of the Einharjar on your way. You watched the soldiers train, swords clicking on each other while their faces contorted in straining. Soon you were led to the royal barns where you could see the finest horses of Asgard in the service of the royal family and the soldiers. Loki stopped and turned you towards the rows by your shoulders. ‘Choose.’

 

‘Bu-but…’

 

‘Choose’ repeated himself the dark prince as he let go of your shoulder. You sighed and took a step forward and then another. You walked down slowly looking between the two sides of the barn meeting the eyes of the brown, white, cream and other colored horses. You walked till you spotted a black horse, tall and strong looking regal. You slowly walked towards the horse a strange feeling filling your heart… it was calm and warm… like the horse saw something in you. You lifted your hand slowly when you reached the box of the stallion. The beautiful thing lifted his head to sniff at your hand before he pressed his forehead against your palm. You smiled and petted him till you heard Loki chuckle behind you.

 

‘It is settled then’ he said before he opened the box for the horse to walk out. He grabbed everything he needed and saddled it. When he was done Loki stretched a hand out for you to help you up but you just grabbed the saddle and jumped up. You petted the horse when you felt someone jump behind you and grab the reins. ‘Are you ready, (Name)?’

 

‘What are you doing?!’ you cried out in surprise as you felt him lean in close to your neck feeling his breath on your skin.

 

‘Well, I told you to choose and you chose my horse, Styr therefore you will ride with me’ replied Loki clearly enjoying your reaction. Not waiting for your reply the Trickster urged Styr into a gallop out of the barns and through the palace gardens. You didn’t have time to get lost in the sight of the beautiful garden before Styr flashed through the palace gates and into the woods right next to the palace’s areas. You closed your eyes enjoying the wind blowing in your face and how free you felt. At the thought of how happy you felt far away from your “family” made you snicker and your happiness soon erupted in a carefree laughter sounding gentle and happy.

 

‘What is so funny?’ asked Loki snapping you back to reality. You slightly turned around to look up at him before you answered.

 

‘I feel so free without my aunt and uncle around… you must know what happened with my parents… after they died I… was forced to grow up with cold and harsh people.’ you answered swallowing down how much you hated your aunt and uncle for the lot of abusing and yelling you got. When you found out the truth your hate increased tenfold. You felt Loki place a hand on your hip and massage circles into your skin through the fabric of your shirt with his thumb.

 

‘I know they poisoned your parents, you do not have to hide it from me’ his voice was smooth and gentle. He sounded sympathetic and your heart bumped hard against your ribcage.

 

‘How do you-?’ your eyes widened.

 

‘The All-Father and the Asgardian council including my mother, Thor and I know about their ways and are looking for a solution. Vanaheim’s abundance depends on the ruler’s magic, how much the ruler and the nature synchronize with each other. Iwenta and Gorm are not suitable for that post by just seeing how badly your people live. There is not enough food for them and most of them are living from day to day.’ replied Loki.

 

‘Why do you know such things?’ you asked quirking an eyebrow.

 

‘I was paying attention’ he dismissed and your conversation ended for a while as Styr galloped through the woods. You had a lot of things to think about anyway but soon your thoughts turned back to the scenery in front of you when Styr halted. Your lips parted at the sight. Millions of stars were shining down upon you from the dark night sky, sand covered shore led to the sea which licked the land with every wave. The water mirrored the stars but the reflection broke with the waves and the white foam of the sea. Cold breeze hit you and without thinking you leaned back into Loki’s chest making him chuckle so you leaned forward quickly. His arms however stopped you and grabbing onto your waist he guided you back into his torso. He didn’t wear his armor only a light leather wear. He smelled like cold spring water and lilac flower oil.

 

‘How many girls did you bring here and tried to seduce them?’ you joked however at the thought of Loki with someone else gazing at the stars like this made your chest hurt and your throat close painfully.

 

‘None’ his answer was quiet, firm and serious. You were caught off guard at that.

 

‘Maybe you just do not remember them’ you shook your head.

 

‘My memory is sharp, I would remember of these kind of things… do you not believe if I tell you that no one found my company enjoyable before you?’ Loki asked his tone sounding lonely. You placed a hand over his on your waist, your fingers circling his wrist.

 

‘I could tell that about myself also’ you answered quietly. ‘What about Ynera?’

 

‘Do you really have to ask that?’ Loki snorted making you chuckle.

 

‘Oh, I found it amusing how she is trying to get into your bed’ you said. Loki leaned down and whispered into your ear, his breath hitting your bare skin and you could feel the smirk in his voice. Your body reacted even if you tried not to.

 

‘I would rather enjoy if _you_ would try to get into my bed’ his voice seductive making your innards respond with that tingly feeling. ‘I would happily let _you_ occupy my sheets…’

 

‘Stop that!’ you slapped his arm making him lean back and laugh at your reaction making you blush all the way more.

 

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

 

 

After the ride to the beach Loki walked you back to your room in the palace. Servants’ knowing looks showed you that it would soon become a rumor that you and the prince were hanging out. It was a bothersome issue that you had to deal with gossip all the time. You couldn’t believe how these people were able to gossip around without a second thought. Not like amongst the noble families and princesses it never happened but at least they waited for you or the subject of the gossip leave the area. Servants thought they weren’t heard but they were. When you reached close enough to your room you stopped on the corner to your room and turned to Loki putting a hand on his chest to stop him.

 

‘You do not have to come with me to my door, it is already late’ your voice echoed in your head. Loki’s lips pulled into a smirk.

 

‘Are you afraid you would not be able to not find a better way of using that bed of yours?’ his seductive voice made things to your body you never dared to admit. You blushed hard but pushed him backwards with your hands or at least tried but he didn’t budge. Large, cold hands grabbed your wrists pulling them away. You looked up surprised and felt soft lips press to your own for only a second before it felt like it almost didn’t even happen. ‘Good night, my princess’

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	5. Dreams of Darker Desires

When you closed behind yourself the doors of your room you could feel your face still burning hot from that feather like kiss. You bet he was only trying to seduce you but you wanted to let him. You needed to make him like you so he would choose you as his wife and would help you finish your plan. You needed his help and assistance in this, you needed an ally and he seemed to be a good one.

 

‘I have heard about your little outing with the prince, your majesty’ smiled at you mischievously Senna walking closer to you and pulling you away from the doors. You followed her numbly not processing what was happening until she skillfully took your clothes off of you and pushed you into the hot water in the bathroom. Your muscles relaxed as you blinked surprised at the warmth but it felt soothing so you leaned back and sighed.

 

‘I just got back from the ride and you already know of my meeting with Loki’ you watched Senna move around and placing things here from there.

 

‘I am sort of a servant and I can get information out of the other servants easily. That is why you know so much about your aunt and uncle’s plans for Vanaheim. I can be your ear and eyes if you need me to be’ she answered knowingly. You chuckled darkly.

 

‘Yes, Senna… you are and I am grateful for that, you have to know that. When the day comes and I can finally put an end to Iwenta’s and Gorm’s rule you can ask me anything it will be granted.’ you smiled up at her kindly.

 

‘It will be enough to see the lands green and abundant again, our people merry with smiles on their faces’ she shook her head. ‘Tomorrow you do not have anything to do, my princess. The All-Father decided to only put up a challenge for you later however the breakfast, lunch and dinner is to be spent in the dining hall.’

 

‘Ugh… I really do not want to deal with that Ynera woman… she is so… annoying’ you rolled your eyes. ‘Seriously, she does not have enough wit to challenge me in come-backs and yet she tries to insult me and get out of it victoriously.’

 

‘As long as she cannot get to you, your majesty, you do not have to worry about it. Never give her anything to hurt you with’ furrowed her eyebrows Senna worriedly.

 

‘Darling, there is nothing which can faze me anymore. I got enough scolding and beating to grow immune to it’ you answered and got out of the water which started to get cold. After Senna helped you dry and in your night gown you went to bed and wished her good night. However when you were left alone your thoughts turned back to Loki and how he pulled you in a warm embrace from the wind on the beach. It made you feel warm and giddy inside but you fell asleep with his lips’ memory on yours.

 

 

 

The passing few days till the next challenge was quiet challenging for you. It seemed that the challenge was pushed of later because of a rebellion on Muspelheim. Thor and the Warrior Three was sent to deal with it Loki in their tracks leaving you to deal with boredom alone. Thrita and Erena were accompanying you on your walks in the garden or to the market in the city but usually you stayed in the library to read.

 

You sat in an armchair reading a book about potions when someone approached you.

 

‘Would you mind if I join you?’ asked a gentle voice snapping you out of your thoughts. You peered over the book and saw Frigga smiling at you kindly.

 

‘O-of course, your majesty’ you nodded and pointed at the armchair across from you. You gulped in nervousness hoping she didn’t recognize the book in your hand. The book was about deathly potions and how to detoxify the victim. You couldn’t get caught, not yet… not ever.

 

‘I see you are interested in potions’ her lips stayed in that kind smile.

 

‘I am’ you nodded not knowing what you were supposed to answer or think right now.

 

‘Everytime I find out something more about you makes me certain why my son has his eyes for you’ noted the queen making you blush immediately thinking about that almost half an hour with Loki at the shore. ‘I have heard about rumors… concerning you but all of them seem to be false when I look at you.’

 

‘How so?’ you asked trying not to harden your expression. It was a natural instinct since your parents’ death.

 

‘The rumors are about how cold hearted and cruel of a princess you are’ explained Frigga with a gentle voice. ‘However since you arrived here all I can see is that you are kind and caring. If you would be as cold hearted the little Thrita and the other princesses would not linger around you.’

 

‘You could have thought that it is only for show, my queen’ you suggested wanting to know what she really thought about you. You needed to know if she was seeing through your plan.

 

‘But it is not’ she smiled at you again as she stood up. ‘The eyes are the mirror of the soul, my child.’ she said before she disappeared behind the bookshelves leaving you alone.

 

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

 

 

In the afternoon when the sun started its way down towards the horizon you were walking down the corridor to the garden to get some fresh air. You wore a nice gown with emerald green fabric as you thought back to the previous night. Loki’s lips felt perfect on yours and you cursed yourself for always thinking about him since he left.

 

Suddenly yelling interrupted your thoughts and when you snapped your head in the right direction you spotted Thor, Wolstagg, Hogun and another Einharjar soldier run down the corridor towards the infirmary with a black clad body. You narrowed your eyes to be able to make out who was the injured soldier and you gasped in horror when you noticed raven hair falling in blue-green eyes. Loki was lying limp on a stretcher while crimson blood was dripping from a large wound on his left side. Your heart sped up in your chest but you followed them into the infirmary where Frigga was already preparing a bed for her son.

 

‘Where is Eir?!’ shouted the blonde haired prince angrily.

 

‘She was asked to go back to her home because her father just passed’ explained a nurse averting her gaze.

 

‘Damn it!’ slammed a fist on a table Thor. Confidence struck you and you were at his side with furrowed eyebrows.

 

‘I can help’ you said already washing your hands and grabbing a wet cloth from a stunned nurse. You turned to another with a serious expression. ‘Get me Dragon Cumin, Cherraron and Acary! Now!’

 

The nurse winced at your harsh commands but soon she was mixing the three ingredients into a dollop. You washed away the blood and grabbed a needle before you made sure everyone saw you stitch the wound instead of healing it with your magic. You closed the wound enough for it to stop bleeding and smoothed the dollop on the wound. Loki suddenly snapped awake by the pain the dollop caused for a half second.

 

‘Easy, easy!’ you pushed him back on the bed. You asked the nurses to take his armor down from him so you could get a closer look on his other wounds. You didn’t notice the queen, Thor and everyone else looking at you with shock. It wasn’t expected from a princess to know the ruse of healing. You wiped off the sweat from your brow as you placed the bandages on Loki’s wounds. He fell unconscious again after the pain subsided and now he was lying peacefully on the bed. You watched his handsome features relax while you dabbed his skin with a cool wet cloth to get the fever down and the sweat off of him.

 

The infirmary returned to its peaceful state leaving you alone with Loki. You didn’t know why you did that. You could’ve just let the nurses take care of him… but you couldn’t. You were still worried about him but you couldn’t place it. You never cared about anyone before but with the way you had to grow a mask on your face it wasn’t a surprise. Someone grabbed your shoulder making you jump in surprise.

 

‘Do not fret, my child’ smiled Frigga at you.

 

‘My queen’ you nodded turning back to the prince.

 

‘You just read about this potion and you already know how to use it’ she said. ‘It is quite exceptional.’

 

‘I just read it this morning, my queen, it would be strange if I would not remember of it’ you replied honestly. ‘I have to apologize that I just acted as I pleased but I thought it best.’

 

‘No, (Name), you do not need to apologize for saving my son’s life’ she sat down at the side of Loki’s bed. ‘Thank you.’

 

‘I will leave you alone’ you bowed slightly and left the infirmary with your heart pumping fast and hard in your chest. You didn’t realize that it was already time for dinner and so when your stomach grumbled you sighed tiredly turning towards the kitchen. The dining hall was already empty because it was way past the usual time for dinners. Servants turned to you surprised when you entered the kitchen but served you when you asked them to give you something to eat.

 

You watched them prepare the next morning’s breakfast, chopping fruits for pies, mixing dough for bread or pastries and placing everything close to the chef. You hated that you didn’t have anything to do just learning different kinds of dances and learning etiquette. It was boring. You realized that you loved the feeling of doing something… working. In the infirmary you felt in your element. You knew what to do and when to do it, you felt in control… but of course, you were a princess and other nobles would look down on you if you started acting as a healer or just as a commoner. After you finished you went back to your room to get some sleep. It was a tiring day.

 

 

 

The next morning you woke with a start sweat covering your forehead and chest as it rouse and fell. You looked around snapping your head left and right till you were sure the haunting blue eyes weren’t watching you anymore. You took a deep breath and got out of bed. You only noticed that the sun hasn’t risen yet when you walked over to your closet. Senna was still sleeping and you wanted to let her sleep so you made your bath quietly, picked out a dress and had a warm bath.

 

The warm water eased your muscles but you couldn’t shake the images out of your mind. The pale slender fingers crawling up on your waist to your ribcage to your breasts through the fabric of your dress, the thin lips brushing your skin on your neck before they reached your earlobe. Raven hair brushing your cheek before blue eyes met yours and the hands of the dark prince’s pulled you towards his groin by grabbing your bums making you gasp. You slid your hands up on his armor covered chest to run your fingers through his black hair and pulled his face towards yours until your lips met his.

 

You opened your eyes gasping for air sitting up from under the water making the liquid splash slightly out of the pool like bathtub. You couldn’t help but blush furiously and notice the way your body reacted to the memories from your dream. You cursed under your breath and tried to calm your hammering heart and your pumping blood in your veins. You were deep and you knew you couldn’t get out now. Not anymore.

 

 

 

_**In the infirmary~** _

 

 

 

Loki slowly stirred awake but with a smirk on his lips. He knew he was successful with reaching out to (Name) with his magic. As he lied there in his bandages he started to think about his actions. During the days he was fighting alongside Thor his thoughts turned back to the Vanir princess. He couldn’t shake the image of her silky (h/c) hair and fiery (e/c) eyes out of his mind.

 

His heart leapt up in his chest with the realization that he could want more than just a pleasant night with her. Loki turned on his good side and curled his hand in a fist. He couldn’t be weak and let her too close to him. She could have another face.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	6. Satisfaction

A few days passed since you last saw Loki. You still had dreams about him and it slowly made you frustrated both sexually and in any other meaning. You were notified that the next challenge will be held when Loki was fully recovered so you decided to spend your just as uneventful day in the library as any other.

 

You walked along the corridors, passing servants and you marveled at the beauty of the golden palace. You visited the library often because even if you liked Thrita and her friends you wanted to spend your time in silence and calm. You couldn’t get your head around how you were slowly changing with every passing day. You thought yourself cold and counting and you started to weaken. You couldn’t show your true face to anyone if you wanted to accomplish your plan. You picked out a book from one of the shelves you found a few days ago and went to your ordinary place in the library. You cradled the book in your arms pressed to your chest as you walked amongst the bookshelves, your light, grass green dress rustling around your legs. The library was large and you wondered if it had an end or was just eternal. The floor was shining but looked old, thick bookshelves made from dark oak wood and the ceiling was high above you but you could still make out fresco up above. Large chandeliers lighted up the place with lots and lots of candles while bright crystals made their light even brighter. However it was day time so they weren’t on.

 

When you reached the last shelf to the small sitting place you heard hushed voices. Your eyes widened in surprise but couldn’t keep yourself from listening in when you recognized the dark prince’s voice.

 

‘And why do you think I wish to spend time with you?’ sounded the annoyed voice of Loki. You furrowed your eyes but stayed where you were.

 

‘Oh, but prince Loki, I could show you a good time’ came the seductive voice of Ynera’s and you had to roll your eyes at that.

 

‘I believe I expressed myself clearly the first fifty times that I have no intention on spending even five minutes with you, my lady’ sighed Loki. _Seriously what is wrong with this woman?!_ sounded through your head but it wasn’t your thought. Your eyes widened at that and you knew Loki was the one who intrude in your mind. You felt him notice his mistake and draw back quickly. ‘You can come out now, (Name).’

 

You stepped out of the shadows of the bookshelves and tried to hide your chuckle at Ynera’s angry red face.

 

‘Of course you’ hissed Ynera as she got up from her place next to the dark prince. She was sending you killer glares as she walked past you and even bumped into you which you let not really caring why it made her feel better. ‘I’ll make him fall for me and you will be only a shadow of a servant.’

 

You let her go, not wanting to get into an argument too tired to care for these things. You walked up to the comfy armchair at the table which was surrounded with armchairs and was a sofa at the window. You sat down and opened your book where you left off yesterday. Loki let you read for a while but you could feel his gaze on your so you closed the book with a loud thud and looked up at him questioningly.

 

‘What?’ you asked furrowing your eyebrows. This man in front of you was the cause of your lack of sleep and your tiredness. He caused you haunting dreams which never left your mind.

 

‘You did not talk back to her’ furrowed his eyebrows Loki too in confusion.

 

‘I am too tired to start fighting with her kind’ you rolled your eyes.

 

‘How so?’ he asked and you didn’t notice the way his lips twitched into a smirk.

 

‘I can’t sleep’ you replied and opened your book to close the conversation but he just kept asking.

 

‘Is it the bed? You can ask for a new matrass if you want’ his voice was nonchalant and it irked you making your eyebrow twitch just like your lips. ‘Or your neighbors were too loud? Neella and Aasis’ relationship is quite conspicuous.’

 

‘What are you talking about?’ you asked back confused. You already forgot about how the two women were looking at each other but now you realized that you were right about them. ‘They are my neighbors?!’

 

‘I see you heard them’ chuckled Loki crossing his legs. ‘But we were talking about your dreams. Were they pleasant?’

 

‘No, no they were not! They frustrating and I just had enou-… wait a minute! How do you know I have weird dreams?!’ you pointed a finger at him and Loki just chuckled again. You blushed as you realized he was the one to place these images into your head while you were sleeping. ‘You!’

 

‘Were you never intimate with another?’ he asked still smirking like he was enjoying this. You shot up into a standing position in your anger and threw the book at him with an angry cry.

 

‘No, I was not!’ you yelled at him and ran away from him both embarrassed and angry. Loki stayed there, one of his favorite books in his hand looking after you dumbfounded. His heart jumped at the thought that he could be the first man who approached you and the thought of the kiss he stole from you made him realize how deeply he cared. The dark prince knew he went too far and cursed for not knowing the limits. Now he scared you away, the only one he could imagine on his side.

 

 

_**In your chambers~** _

 

 

You closed your doors with a loud bang not caring who was startled by it and threw yourself on your bed. You were angry and embarrassed but… then why were you disappointed and hurt? Did you want more from him? You buried your face into the sheets and when you pulled away to take a breath you noticed the two large wet stain on the fabric. You were crying.

 

It was your parents’ death when you last cried your heart out. You thought your tears ran dry then and there but it seemed otherwise. You cursed loudly and got up to wash the remained make-up from your face but you only smudged it across your skin. Gentle arms circled your shoulders and pulled you into a feather like embrace. Senna. You turned to your right side where she was standing and pulled her to you. She was always there with you, whenever you needed her. She was the only one you could really trust. When you finally stopped crying you let her take care of your mess of a face while your thoughts started swirling.

 

You let yourself weaken during these days spending here in Asgard. It made you show your true face and let your mask move out of the way. You showed weakness. You came here for a reason and you still wanted to accomplish. Even if Loki would laugh at your face for being a virgin or taunt you for it you will be his wife and you will get rid of your aunt and uncle. Your hands balled into fists as you sat there in silence. Senna of course noticed it and took them into her small, delicate ones.

 

‘Your majesty, what has happened?’ she asked concerned.

 

‘Loki’ you answered. She sighed and pulled you back into her embrace as she stroked your hair.

 

‘I know that look, princess and I do not like it. You will grow cold again and will not let anyone close to you again but that is not a good thing. You seemed to be so happy and carefree. I want you to be happy’ she said worriedly.

 

‘Unfortunately that is not how royal people deal with life, Senna’ you smiled sadly.

 

‘You can be happy, princess! I know, with my heart, I know you can be happy’ she protested. ‘Now, get some rest and when you wake up I will make you a hot bath and will prepare a warm meal for you.’

 

You just nodded and let her take off your heavy clothes and change them into a light night gown. You crawled into bed and closed your eyes but were afraid that Loki would haunt you again and mock you. Eventually you fell asleep.

 

 

_You walked down the corridors to reach the garden of the Asgardian palace. You wanted to take a look at the sunset. You finally reached the end of the corridor but when you opened the door which would let you out to the garden you stumbled into a bed chamber. Your eyes widened in surprise but walked farther into the room taking in everything._

 

_Dark green furnishings and curtains on the windows but they were pulled away to let light into the room. To the left side was a large king sized bed with green silk pillows and sheets, in front of you the wall was covered by a large bookshelf from floor to ceiling and an armchair with a small wooden table a book resting on the table. You walked closer and picked the book up to see the book you were reading since a few days. Your eyes widened in realization. You were in Loki’s room. You turned to the door to escape but there was no door anymore. Loki walked out of the bathroom with his hair wet and only a linen shirt and leather pants on his body. The shirt’s sleeves were pushed up to his elbows showing his lean muscled lower arms and graceful wrists and slender fingers._

 

_‘Hello, (Name)’ he greeted as he walked up to you._

 

_‘Let me out’ you growled._

 

_‘Here me out first’ he stated but you shook your head._

 

_‘Are you going to taunt me? Laugh at me for being weak? Mock me for lacking of-‘_

 

_‘You do not lack of anything! And I do not want to laugh at you or taunt you, (Name)’ grabbed your hand and when you tried to get away he didn’t let you go. ‘I want to apologize for causing those dreams… I went too far…’_

 

_‘I am still angry’ you huffed._

 

_‘Then let me make it up to you, (Name)’ he looked into your eyes pleadingly. ‘Do you know how I missed your presence while I was away? I took a liking to you, (Name). You are not as insufferable as any other princess I have met.’_

 

_‘Wow! And I thought you are going to really apologize!’ you furrowed your eyebrows. ‘Let me go.’_

 

_‘(Name)-‘_

 

_‘Let me go!’_

 

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

 

Loki shot up into a sitting position in his bed and slapped a hand on his forehead angrily. He let you slip out of his grasp because he couldn’t rid of his memories with women. He got used to never having anyone who was interested in him and not in the wealth or for his brother’s attention. He slammed a fist into the soft fabric of the sheets and got out of the bed like it was burning his skin.

 

The dark prince walked over to his balcony door and stepped out into the cold night air. Stars were shining down on Asgard and the city below looked beautiful with the way the houses’ insides were lit up here and there. In those dreams he got to know how your body felt pressed against his, how your breasts were so full and soft, how your lips tasted on his and how your skin was like silk under his fingertips. He wanted more and more… it was never enough. The prince closed his blue eyes and sighed as he let his chest throb in pain at the thought that maybe he scared you away. And yet he still couldn’t believe someone as beautiful and kind hearted can love someone like him or even just like. Someone slipped inside his bedroom but he didn’t notice it because of the magic covering the person. Light red hair bounced on Ynera’s shoulders as she walked closer and closer to him.

 

But her goal wasn’t Loki. Her target was a shining glass on his desk next to the tray of left over. She smirked and lifted her hand with a small vial in it. Ynera opened the small bottle and poured a light red liquid into the wine sitting at the bottom of the glass. Her smirk only grew larger when she emptied the bottle and left quietly as she came.

 

Loki felt a whiff of a familiar parfume but shook his head. He walked back inside his room and went to the desk he used for his work and to dine. Something was calling him to that small glass of wine so he lifted it up to his lips and poured it down on his throat. The dark prince felt strange but thought it was only tiredness and went back to bed. He will have a long day tomorrow.

 

 

_**Next morning~** _

 

 

You woke up way more tired than last night. Your eyes were puffy and red from all the crying you did. Your chest hurt with all the feelings weighing you down. You didn’t want to feel this way. You didn’t want to crave for his touch or his lips on yours. You didn’t want to be so dependent on him. You came here to finish your mission and these feelings weren’t part of the plan.

 

You slowly opened your eyes and rubbed them before you sat up and looked around. Your chambers were so beautiful and bright with the way the sun shone through the windows and showed the royal decoration on the walls. Senna quietly walked in and curtsied to you in her gray maid uniform the Asgardian servants forced her to wear. You didn’t like that she couldn’t dress as she wanted. You always gave her privilege to wear what she wanted back in Vanaheim but you weren’t in Vanaheim anymore and so you had to fit. You smiled at her sadly and got out of bed. You let her help you into a dark green dress, simple without any pattern or embroidery and she served your breakfast to you.

 

‘Senna… I do not want to face him’ you said weakly so she sat down next to you and held your hand in her two.

 

‘You need to attend to the challenges, your majesty’ she replied worry written all over her kind face. ‘You came here with a goal in mind. With the prince on your side you can get rid of your aunt and uncle easier. With no help at all you can easily fail and they would execute you. Please do not give up, my princess!’

 

‘He is just so… rude and cruel!’ you sobbed and started crying all over again. Senna circled her arms around you and rocked you to sooth you.

 

‘Maybe he just cannot express himself that easily’ she sighed as she rubbed your back. ‘Maybe he cannot express his feelings with words and that is why he used dreams.’

 

‘That is not an excuse to be so rude and mock me for… not knowing certain things…’ you wiped at your eyes.

 

‘Maybe it is only because he was jealous at the thought that you could be any other’s’ said gently Senna and cupped your face in her hands as she made you look into her brown eyes. ‘He will try to make it up to you, my princess, therefore you only need to let him do just that.’

 

‘You are right’ you nodded and put on a determined, hard expression. You were the coldhearted crown princess of Vanaheim and men were at your feet… okay, maybe not but you were beautiful and you out shined almost all of the other princesses here. You and Loki were a good match and you only needed his help. If he didn’t love you, you would eventually find another and you would let him find someone too. Of course only in secret.

 

You stood up and went to the dressing table applying a light layer of make-up and golden jewelries before you looked into the mirror and there you saw your old self. The cold and hard stare with the strict expression on your face. Your so perfect mask.

 

You walked down corridor after corridor servants staring at you in fear now instead of the soft smiles you got a few days ago. You smirked at seeing this and it satisfied you. Not the fact that they were afraid of you, but the fact that you could hide your agony and pain so perfectly. You lifted your hands and pushed open the large golden door of the throne room when you arrived and walked inside like you were Odin himself. Every pair of eye turned to you and there were no more jealous or mean glances, no. Their eyes were filled with fear and as you smirked at a bunch of them on your right side they flinched. You almost added an evil laugh because well, it was funny but that would’ve been too much.

 

You walked over to Thrita who was talking to Erena and greeted them. You let gave them kind smiles not wanting to scare them away and they responded with just as kind and gentle smiles.

 

‘Why is everyone looking at you with… fear?’ looked around Erena furrowing her eyebrows.

 

‘Well, because they must fear me’ you smirked mischievously. ‘Do not worry, it is not for you girls, it would never be. It is because… well, the younger prince pissed me off and I wish to get revenge.’

 

‘He must have done something terrible!’ laughed Thrita with her blonde hair bouncing. ‘We will help you if you need any help. Right, Erena?’

 

‘Yes!’ answered the other girl without hesitation. You smiled at that and thanked them before the door of the royal family’s opened and walked out Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki. You watched Loki walk and something seemed off. His smile was… goofy? No, that must be wrong. It was so uncharacteristic that you knew something was wrong.

 

‘Something is wrong with the younger prince’ whispered Thrita to you. ‘Look at Ynera. They are gazing at each other.’

 

‘I see’ you nodded as you glanced at the red haired. Jealousy made it easier for you to show coldness. She did something with him and you will find out what.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	7. Peace Treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!~
> 
> How was your week? I hope it was great or at least okay! So here it is the new chapter and I have to tell you that I watched Ragnarok and it was just... amazing!!! Maybe they went too comedic at some point but at least wasn't as dark and serious as the previous movies. And because of watching the new movie... I have tons of new ideas for new fanfics and I can't wait to write them down and show you!!! Yaay!
> 
> Have a nice day and lots of love from me! <3

The All-Father stood tall at his golden throne as he looked over all of the princesses standing in the great hall. You still eyed Ynera and narrowed your eyes as you watched her smile so satisfied with herself. Frigga had a hard expression and glanced at you sending you a warning that she knew that something happened. You nodded unnoticeably and put on a serious, stony mask on your face.

‘Today, I called you to a challenge which would show us how well you can attend to children. If you marry one of my sons, giving them heirs is an important task therefore you need to know how to care for a child. Frigga?’ turned the white haired king to his wife who stepped forward and smiled down at the crowd which was way lesser than last time. You were left only ten or twelve from the thirty five princesses and noble women.

‘You will have to show your skills in motherhood with the children you will be given soon. Sooth them and try to put them to sleep’ lifted her hands in the air the queen and so servants filled out of the side doors each one with a small child in their hands. The parents were waiting at the side of the hall. A brown haired girl walked up to you and gave you a little boy crying loudly covered in soft swaddling clothes. You extended your hands and looked down at the red faced crying little thing in your arms when you held him securely in your arms.

‘Hey, little one… nice to meet you’ you smiled down at him lovingly and so the little boy stopped crying and looked up at you with wide eyes. You rocked him gently in your arms and started singing on a gentle melodic voice. You didn’t notice how all of the residents in the throne room stopped talking and listened to your voice. You only focused on the little one in your arms while you sang with a smile on your face.

 _May it be an evening star_  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now

The small child closed his bright blue eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. You looked up when you registered that there was no baby crying in the hall and noticed the shocked looks everyone gave you. All the children fell asleep at your melodic, beautiful voice and all the parents looked at you with awe. The other princesses however weren’t too thrilled by it, their angry and jealous glares showered you but you kept smiling and went to the parents who wore the same colors as the little boy in your arms.

‘He is beautiful’ you gave him back to his mother, a beautiful blonde woman with a warm smile and blue eyes. ‘What is his name?’

‘Iarus’ answered the father with respect in his eyes. ‘You have a beautiful voice, my lady.’

‘I inherited it from my mother’ you smiled at him sadness welling up in your chest at the thought. ‘Thank you for letting me meet Iarus. He will grow into a wonderful man one day.’

‘Thank you, your majesty!’ smiled back at you the two parents. You turned back with a head bow to the other girls and moved along the lines of them, head held high and proud with a smile on your face. You heard the other girls whisper mean things about you to each other but you ignored them the best you could.

‘Look, who won the challenge! I bet you used magic or some trick’ said Ynera mockingly. You turned to her as you reached her.

‘Like you, with the shuke nut potion you used on prince Loki?’ you asked back making her eyes widen in shock. You smirked. Your intuition was right, the goofy smile, the immediate effect and how Loki’s skin on his hands turned slightly pink like the wind stung it. ‘Oh, I know what you have done and believe me… I will get your head off of that pretty neck one day if you try to interfere with my plans anymore.’

You walked away leaving behind a shocked Ynera who went so pale as the snow shaking like a leaf. You liked this effect… no, you loved it and enjoyed every moment of it. You went back to Thrita who beamed at you happily and congratulated at winning the challenge before praising your voice.

‘I heard it even from the other end of the throne room! It was so beautiful!’ she boasted happily and Erena nodded along with her agreeing. You smiled at them kindly before Odin cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention.

‘As you can all know, we have a winner, Princess (Name) of Vanaheim!’ he looked like he was relieved. You already noticed that Frigga took a liking to you but if even Odin approved your presence here you already won the contest. You glanced at Loki who looked confused and disoriented. His blue eyes searched through the crowd until they settled on Ynera but it wasn’t the awe he looked at her a half an hour earlier, no. It was angry. Shuke nuts were good if you wanted to trick someone to get their money in an inn because it had no long effect on the subject.

Loki eyes found you in an instant and you saw regret flashing across his blue irises before he turned around, his cape swirling with him and disappeared behind the door leading to his chambers. You felt disappointed somehow but just turned back to Thrita and chatted away with her.

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

The dark prince of Asgard sat in his large armchair next to the large bookshelf which reached from floor to ceiling, a small table next to the armchair with a book on it. Loki leaned on his knees with his elbows, his hands curled into each other in front of his mouth as he stared into nothing. He couldn’t bring himself to approach you now.

He hurt you badly with the words he said and he had no idea what to do or how to approach you. He couldn’t remember if he did anything with Ynera and the thought itself made him nauseous and disgusted. Suddenly knocking interrupted his thought but in came his brother and not Frigga as he expected.

‘What do you want, Thor?’ he grunted.

‘To speak to you, brother’ narrowed his eyes at him the blonde. ‘What do you think of Princess (Name)?’

‘Why do you ask?’ furrowed his eyebrows Loki.

‘I thought… that if you at least fulfill father’s wishes and marry… so I can… propose to Sif’ replied Thor watching Loki’s reaction.

‘Like that is so easy, brother…’ sighed the Trickster. ‘I planned on choosing (Name), she is the most tolerable and the smartest of them all… however, I made a mistake and I believe she has no interest in marrying me anymore or talk to me at all.’

‘So you are not against it?’ looked shocked Thor at the raven haired prince. Loki rolled his eyes and just stood up walking over to his balcony door.

‘No, I am not… now please, leave me… I need to think’ replied quietly Loki and didn’t even turn around to see Thor leave his chambers. Loki looked up at the bright blue sky hoping for an answer from somewhere. He needed to find a way to apologize to you. He needed you in his arms, he wanted to hold you close and press his lips to your soft and plump ones, he needed to touch your silk like soft skin and to look deep into your (e/c) orbs till he would lose himself in them. ‘I may even love her…’

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

You decided to visit the library again to learn more about potions and herbs. You were furious. Ynera was seriously starting to get on your nerves. You needed a potion you could use to get rid of her… but something stopped you. You thought about your aunt and uncle… how their magic disappeared after they killed your parents and how grey and lifeless, dull their faces and eyes became.

You put the book back and chose to read an adventure story you could ease your mind with. As time passed you had to admit that even if the story was enticing, you couldn’t concentrate on it. All your mind was running around was Loki and it made you flushed remembering all those dreams he put into your mind. You wanted to see those dreams again, to feel his touch and kiss those lips… but you turned him down and ran away in your anger. If you would’ve thought it through and let him… no, that will not happen! You were a princess, a crown princess at that and you needed to keep your innocence till you would to wed.

Someone walked to the armchair at your head a little distance from the sofa and sat down quietly. You heard the person cross their legs and wait patiently. You looked to the intruder of your thoughts and your eyes widened in surprise.

‘What are you doing here?’ you asked furrowing your eyebrows your defense already up.

‘I assumed you would be here’ replied Loki simply. ‘Would you please listen to what I have to say?’

Your eyes widened in disbelief… did you hear a “please”?! You sat up and turned to him with all of your body but couldn’t say a word. You tried to find your voice but it was nowhere to be seen so you just nodded your head.

‘I came to apologize for what I said yesterday. It was inappropriate and rude’ he said slowly. ‘But the accident with Ynera made me realize how important you are to me. I wish not to marry someone like her. With you, my days would not become Hel itself.’

Your lips pulled up in a small smile and you let out a light chuckle. He truly hated Ynera just like you.

‘Well, I accept your apology’ you smiled genuinely at him earning a smile from him. ‘So, how did Ynera manage to poison you?’

‘Some kind of magical shield made her invisible while she sneaked into my chambers. If she would have only came normally I would have noticed her immediately.’ answered the raven haired prince.

‘Will something happen to her now? Did you tell the All-Father?’ you asked somewhere hoping that she would be sent back to where she came from and you would never have to deal with her again. Okay, maybe you wanted to rip her hair off from her pretty little head with your bare hands and tear up her perfect skin with your nails but you knew you had to show that you were better than her.

‘Yes, I told Odin about it and he decided to send her home immediately and tell her parents of what she done’ nodded Loki looking at you, his blue eyes never leaving your face making you slowly blush and look down at your lap. Loki broke the silence which sat upon you for a long time now. ‘I know what you want to do to your aunt and uncle if you get back to Vanaheim. I remember how furious and hurt you looked back when I took you out to the coast. Do you still want to get your revenge?’

Your eyes widened at that surprised and shocked. Those two were nowadays the last thing you were thinking about, well, because a certain raven haired prince with striking blue eyes and handsome face fill your thoughts. You cleared your throat as you tried to find your words.

‘Um… yes, I want to pay them for what they have done’ you nodded narrowing your eyes seriously. ‘Why?’

‘I have… an offer’ he scratched his chin and leaned back in his armchair. ‘I will choose you, we marry in a month here in Asgard and after that we move back to Vanaheim. I will help you get your revenge and the throne back while I will rule on your side. I like you, (Name) and I do not want to spend my days with a harpy like that Ynera. Odin would force on me someone like that if I do not choose myself and I wish to spend my time with as a smart and intelligent, witty and beautiful woman like you.’

You couldn’t take your eyes off of his handsome face as you processed what he said. The last parts made your heart jump in your chest and fill you with happiness and warmth. You liked to be with him because you could discuss books with him, he was funny and always made you smile while at the same time he could make you feel all flustered and warm and tingly. You stared at him for a few minutes now so Loki looked down at his lap.

‘It is understandable if you do not wish to spend your time with someone like-‘

‘I would love to be your wife, Loki!’ you jumped up from your seat and at him with a wide smile on your lips. ‘I would love to spend the rest of my life with someone as intelligent and funny, so handsome and charming as you. I never thought I would to ever have a marriage where my future husband would not only use me and I never thought I would to ever fall in love with someone like you.’

‘I have fallen in love with you too, (Name)’ smiled widely up at you Loki as you were now in his lap curled up into him. His arms circled around you and pulled you tightly against his chest so your noses were brushing until you were so brave in the moment you were never before and closed the distance between your lips. His thin lips were soft, caressing yours as he kissed you back passionately. You wanted to be closer to him and never letting go as you pushed your chest to his. You felt him tightly hold onto your waist with his large hands almost like he was holding on for support. He broke away from the kiss but his lips trailed soft, feather like kisses on your skin down your neck to your collar bone and back onto your bare shoulder which you didn’t know how became bare.

You closed your eyes and bit down on your bottom lip attempting on silencing your moan at the feel of his lips on your skin. You wanted more and more never enough. You opened your eyes and your (e/c) orbs fell on a gasping Frigga and a beaming Thor. You let out a surprised yelp before your face went tomato red. You shook Loki’s shoulders snapping him out of it and pulled back the dress’s shoulder onto you as he looked up at you in confusion. You buried your face into your hands when Frigga cleared her throat. Your prince’s blue eyes widened and you noticed a light pink hue on his cheeks as he turned to the intruders and smiled at them nervously… embarrassed more likely.

‘Mother… brother…’ his voice was still dark and low making your insides twist and tingle.

‘I hoped we could discuss a few things, Loki… it is important. Be at my chambers in ten’ she smiled at the two of you and turned around. She put a hand on Thor’s arm and pulled him with her while Thor still beamed happily at the two of you.

‘I am sorry…’ sighed Loki running a hand through his raven hair. Your lips pulled up in a smile and you started giggling placing your hands on the side of his neck.

‘No, not it is okay!’ you giggled. ‘I think it was the best time to interrupt us.’

‘Was it not pleasant?’ asked suddenly Loki worriedly and slight hurt shining in his blue eyes making you shook your head with a wide smile on your face.

‘Of course it was! Too much so!’ you chuckled. ‘But it is tradition to wait till the wedding and I bet your mother would be disappointed if we broke that tradition.’

‘Well, I have to tell you, that it will be the hardest challenge I will have to get through but it will worth it, I know’ he pulled you back into a soft, loving kiss before you stood up off him and let him stand up too. The two of you left the library together giggling and smiling happily. You held his hand till you had to separate and went to your own paths. You entered your chambers with a wide smile on your face and a dreamy sigh escaped your lips. Everything seemed so perfect, so beautiful. You were deeply in love and you didn’t want to get out ever again.

 

 

_**At Frigga’s chambers~** _

 

It was indeed ten minutes later when Loki knocked on her door. The golden haired queen turned around with a smile on her face and called out for her son to enter and he did. Loki walked further into the room after closing the door behind himself and sat down in the chair Frigga motioned for him to sit as she sat down at the coffee table.

She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees as she watched Loki with sparkling blue eyes. The queen knew that her son would take a liking to (Name) the moment she spotted them dance on the first night. She watched them that night with a small smile on her face and knew that she won the bet. The two of them looked so perfect as they danced in the throne room, so regal.

‘Mother?’ lifted an eyebrow at her Loki.

‘Well, I think I won our bet’ she smiled mischievously at the Trickster and chuckled when Loki’s eyes widened in surprise and realization. ‘You already forgot about that, did you not?’

‘Well… I had something else on my mind’ cleared his throat the prince and looked away from her showing his bright red ears. Frigga was so happy. Loki finally found someone who really matched him. The queen always knew that her son would never choose just anyone, no. And (Name) was the perfect match for him. Her kind smile, intelligence, sense of humor oh and her voice so beautiful just like her appearance.

‘Oh, I know she is wonderful! I knew that you would make a good couple! I am so glad, Loki!’ beamed the queen at Loki. ‘When will we tell your father?’

‘Tell me what?’ asked Odin entering the room from a side door, his white cape waving after him. Both of them turned to the old king a frown upon Loki’s face while Frigga’s shined brightly and happily. Loki took a step forward clearing his throat before speaking up:

‘I wish to marry Princess (Name) of Vanaheim.’ his voice rang through the room in the dead silence which welcomed his statement.

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	8. Dark Days Are Coming

Asgard woke to a sunny day, birds chirping, light and warm breeze blowing as white clouds slowly withered away on the bright blue sky. You stretched while yawning in your bed after you woke up. You smiled brightly up at the blue sky through your balcony door before hopping out of bed and knocking on Senna’s door.

When she opened it with a curious expression you threw your arms around her and hugged her tightly to your body. She let out a surprised yelp before she hugged you back and started laughing at your happy mood.

‘I know something good happened to you, my princess! What is it?’ she asked as she ushered you back into your room. You plopped down back on the side of your bed and watched her pick out a dress from your closet with a wide smile on your face.

‘I am to marry Loki!’ you cheered making her drop the dress in her hands in surprise. She turned around and knelt down in front of you taking your hands in hers.

‘That is wondrous news!’ she shrieked happily. ‘I knew that the two of you were made for each other! You look so perfect together, side by side!’

‘I was never this happy…’ you sighed remembering why you got here. Everything seemed to get together and it was too good to be true. You never thought you would ever fall in love and receive love from anyone. You got used to the harsh and cold words of your aunt and uncle, the way their son, Gareth looked at you and the way every other person in Vanaheim thought about you. Senna saw the frown on your features and she sat down next to you on the soft bed.

‘What troubles you, your majesty?’ she asked softly worry etched on her face.

‘Could this be real? Could I be happy? Could I love?’ you asked sadness welling up in your chest.

‘Oh, my princess! Never think that you worth not the love of another!’ shook her head Senna. ‘You deserve to be happy after all you have lost. It is time for you to be happy and I know that you only need to open your heart to Loki. He looks at you like you are his entire world!’

‘Thank you Senna’ you smiled at her and grabbed her hand with a new found cheerfulness. ‘Let us dress before I start searching for Loki.’

 

_**Meanwhile~** _

 

Loki was pacing in his room restlessly anger showing on his handsome features as he clenched his jaw. Last night he couldn’t believe his ears of Odin’s response nor his mother could. He hoped that Frigga could convince Odin of this or else… he will escape with (Name) and marry her in Vanaheim no matter what. He finally found someone who looked at him with love and not the hope of wealth shining behind her eyes.

 

_**Flashback~** _

 

_Odin stood there with a hard expression on his face after Loki told him what he wanted to do. The old king just stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking up._

_‘Choose someone else’ waved with his hand the All-Father before walking out the door he came from. Loki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration just like Frigga’s._

_‘But Father! I chose her, I love her! She is the only one I want as my wife’ said Loki following Odin into the king’s study._

_‘You are not ready for a throne, my son’ shook his head Odin. ‘What do you think? You will just go back to Vanaheim and take over the throne? The noble families and Princess (Name)’s aunt and uncle will go rebellious. Do you want to start another war across the Nine Realms?’_

_‘Her aunt and uncle claimed the throne unrightfully! Her parents died because of them and you know that but do nothing against it!’ yelled the dark prince angrily._

_‘I have been working on a plan since they died! They were my good friends!’ shouted back the All-Father. ‘But removing those traitors are not easy. Their people love them even if everything they do is just for show. Their lands are dying because of them. Vanaheim is laced with magic and if the king and queen do not have magic the lands going to die.’_

_‘That is why we should replace them! (Name) and I have magic enough to make the fields grow with life.’ sighed Loki. ‘But I want to marry her because I truly love her and not for the throne.’_

_‘We will talk about this another time. I have many things to do yet but I will send the princesses and noble ladies back to their home tomorrow’ answered the old king and watched Loki nod and leave._

 

_**End of flashback~** _

 

Loki knew it was progress but couldn’t be happy with the thought that Odin couldn’t let him have a throne. He wanted to prove himself and now he had the chance… but he could lose it easily. (Name) could fall in love with someone else, someone who would never hurt her like he did with those dreams, someone who would be a better person than him… who was not a monster like him.

He clenched his hands into fists as he thought of (Name) kissing someone else and couldn’t help the pain rotting itself into his chest. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he turned to let the person enter. He needed distraction right now no matter who the person was. To his surprise his eyes fell upon a maid, her brown hair tied up in a bun and her honey like eyes looking at him determined with a slight frown on her cute face.

‘Who are you?’ asked Loki curious as to why a maid sought him out.

‘I am Senna, my prince, Princess (Name)’s hand maid. I came to speak to you about her’ she closed the door behind her back before walking further into the room with resolute steps. It surprised Loki that she didn’t wait for him to question her. She stopped in front of him before continuing. ‘I do not know you, my prince and it may change soon, I hope so… but I need to know that your feelings are genuine towards my princess. I care for her deeply and so as a good friend I need to know if you speak from your heart when you tell her you like her.’

‘It shows that you came from another realm’ huffed Loki trying to see if Senna would be frightened of him. He saw genuine worry in her brownish yellow eyes when he looked into them with his piercing gaze.

‘I am not, indeed’ she replied with a small smirk on her lips. Loki had to hide his own smirk at seeing how witty and feisty she was.

‘I do love her and would declare it anytime my feelings are questioned’ said Loki turning away from her like he wasn’t acknowledging her presence anymore. He felt the burning glare on his back but decided to stay as he was. ‘Do you not believe me?’

‘Because of the tails and rumors about Asgard’s dark prince?’ she asked back. ‘No. I do believe you love her… but will you love her through everything? Will you not leave her for another?’

‘Can I be certain that she would not do the same to me?’ asked Loki turning his head to her not being able to hide his sadness at the thought.

‘No, my lord, I guess not. None of us can be certain about anything when it comes to love’ sighed Senna. ‘But promise me one thing. You will never lie to her when you grow bored of her. Never pretend you still love her while you lay with another and lead her on.’

‘I would never do such a thing to her because I know how it feels like to be led on’ Loki said remembering how he got to know his true heritage and how betrayed he felt. He would never have the heart to do the same thing to (Name), to the one he loved first in his life the way he did.

Senna nodded and turned around to leave her steps quiet and careful like a cat’s her back straight. Loki looked at her receding form noting that she was wise and caring. The maid slightly turned back to him when she reached the door and put a hand on the doorknob.

‘I wish for you to find your happiness’ she said as goodbye before walking out of his chambers and leaving him with dead silence.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

You went down to the gardens to have some fresh air with a book in your arms. You wanted to find a quiet spot where you could enjoy the good weather and the story both. The garden had so many beautiful flowerbeds with amazing colors as the smell of them lingered in the air. Butterflies flying through the air and onto the flowers, birds were chirping on the trees surrounding the area and a fountain’s bubbling water echoed through the garden. You spotted a garden pagoda painted white and so you hurried to discover it.

You sat down and leaned back the book in your hands and started reading peacefully. You loved this story so much and you knew it from heart but you still wanted to read it over and over again. Suddenly voices interrupted your peace drawing your attention to the path thirty yards away from your spot which led to the inner gates of the Asgardian palace. You furrowed your eyebrows as you watched women around your age escorted out of the garden servants carrying their luggage. As you watched the girls exit you spotted Thrita with Erena walking towards the gates chatting away cheerfully. You put the book down immediately and ran down from the small hill the pagoda sat upon down to the path where your friends were walking.

‘Thrita! Erena!’ you yelled drawing their attention. Their faces lit up and both of them smiled at you happily.

‘Princess!’ they said in unison.

‘Where are you going?’ you asked when you reached them finally slightly confused.

‘We are leaving the palace because the All-Father decided so’ replied Erena.

‘But no one noted me to leave’ you furrowed your eyebrows.

‘It must be because Prince Loki chose you’ beamed at you the blonde princess. Thrita was always cheerful for you and smiled.

‘But Thor did not choose’ you said.

‘Rumors say that he wants to propose to Lady Sif’ shrugged Thrita. ‘I am happy for you (Name). I have heard what happened with Loki and Ynera. You should have seen what happened to her!’ laughed at the memory the blonde.

‘Ynera was thrown out by Loki himself. He dragged her through the garden and thrown her out of here through the grand gates like a piece of garbage! He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked back inside while Ynera screeched angrily and pounded on the doors of the great gates’ snickered Erena. ‘You never saw her out of the challenges but she was always such a… bitch. She was mean to anyone who dared to talk to her and said those mean things to all of us. I am sure if you would have been there she would not have dared to act like that.’

‘Because I am crown princess and she is only from a noble family. Nothing of what she said to any of you is true. You are both beautiful and proud princesses you should know that’ you smiled at them before pulling them into a hug. ‘I will miss you two.’

‘You can send for us anytime you need a shoulder to lean on’ smiled at you brightly Thrita with her blonde curly locks before bidding goodbye to you.

After you watched them walk away and disappear behind the grand gates you returned to your spot at the pagoda and continued your reading. It was a peaceful day for you and now that you knew Loki truly chose you as his bride you were feeling content. It was relaxing for you to know that you were the only one who stayed. You tried not to think like you already won because you couldn’t be sure Odin wouldn’t make it hard for you to get what you want but it was pretty challenging.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

You went back to your chambers with the finished book in your hands when you spotted Frigga turning to your door lifting her hand to knock on the wood. You hurried to her and called out for her with a curious look in your eyes. She smiled at you as she turned around, her body was wrapped in a white gown accented with gold, her hair in an up-do and gold jewelry on her hands and in her neck.

‘My queen?’ you walked up to her and opened your doors motioning for her to enter first. You followed her inside closing the door behind your back. Frigga walked to a chair and sat down waiting for you to do the same.

‘I came to tell you about worrisome news’ she sighed looking deep into your eyes. You furrowed your eyebrows at her in confusion and curiousness. What could happen to be so worrying? War? Betrayal?

‘What is it, my queen?’ you urged impatiently.

‘Your aunt and uncle declared war against Alfheim’ she replied with a pale face. The book fell from your hands with a loud thud on the marble floor as your lips parted in shock. When you kept silent Frigga continued. ‘A few nights ago Iwenta and Gorm attacked the elven port, Osanalon and sequestrated a big portion of elven weapons which would have been sent to the elven king’s palace. They are planning on attacking Alfheim with their army. I am here to invite you to the conference which will be held tomorrow morning. The council, the All-Father and my sons as well as myself, will discuss how we could stop them without bloodshed. We could use your knowledge of Vanaheim and what your aunt and uncle are capable of.’

‘Do you know what have they done to my parents so many years ago, my queen?’ you asked your tone turning cold as you remembered all those years you were forced to stay quiet of how Iwenta slapped you hard on the face if you just passed her on the corridors of the palace. Your palace. Everything was yours and they were sitting on _your_ throne. You had to close your eyes for a moment to regain your cool.

‘Yes, my child. The All-Father and I was keeping an eye on them to have an opportunity to move them out of their places’ she nodded caution on her face.

‘I will gladly assist you with anything if I can pay them for what they have done not just to me but to my people’ you gritted your teeth as your hands curled into fists.

‘Tomorrow morning, a servant will come for you’ smiled at you the queen as she stood up and walked to your door. ‘You will get the best set of armor soon and I will assign a personal trainer for you in the coming days.’

Your eyes widened in surprise but your heart already pumped your blood quickly through your body. You wanted to jump out of your skin in both happiness and satisfaction. Finally the day has come for you to pay the debt for all that you lost because of those two power hungry wrenches.

 

_**Next morning~** _

 

After Senna helped you into a dark green dress with black corset and braided your hair the servant knocked on your door and you followed him to the conference room. Your back straight and your head held high, your gaze cold and hard. The noble men and women who were residing in the palace kept their gazes down not daring to look at you. You felt triumphant, victorious and nothing could change it. You could only think about how you would slay those two with a large grin on your face burning rage in your eyes.

The servant opened the door while announcing you to the people inside drawing their attention to you. Loki’s lips pulled into a smile immediately as he saw you, Thor nodded to you with a smile plastered on his face too. As you reached the princes because you decided to take place on Loki’s side Thor grabbed your hand and placed a soft kiss on your hand. Loki however grabbed your waist and pressed a kiss on your cheek.

‘Good morning, (Name)’ he cooed.

‘Good morning, Loki’ you smiled up at him coldness nowhere to be seen anymore. Odin cleared his throat snapping your attention to him. He looked at you cautiously and… suspiciousness.

‘This morning I called the council together because of an urgent case. The Vanir king and queen decided to sequestrate the newest set of weaponry of Alfheim a few nights ago. The elven king reported this to us before Vanaheim declared war against Alfheim.’ Odin said looking over the people standing in the room around the large circular table. On the table there was the holographic map of Vanaheim with all of its mountains, forests, valleys and rivers. Loki still held you by your waist not letting go of you and you appreciated the show of affection.

‘What do we know of the Vanir king and queen?’ asked a council member.

‘Princess?’ turned to you the All-Father with a quirked eyebrow. You nodded and looked over the council members all five of them with a grim expression.

‘As you all know, Vanir do possess the ability of magic. My people lose their ability of it if they kill another by magic, weapon or poison. My aunt and uncle lost their ability because they caused the death of my parents. They are desperate now because they cannot keep the fields of Vanaheim abundant and the people are starving. I suppose they wish to get a magical stone the elves have to keep their fields abundant on Alfheim.’ you replied.

‘Without that stone the elves would be the ones who starve to death, am I right?’ Thor asked looking at you earning a nod from you. ‘I suggest on sending a small group to Vanaheim, twenty or twenty-five warriors including myself, Loki and Princess (Name). She knows the secret passageways of the palace.’

‘The members of the group must be people with magic. They do not need to wield it only the ability is what they need to have. The passageways can only be used by those who have magic.’ you cautioned. ‘It is a spell my great-grandfather cast on the palace.’

‘I will make sure to gather those warriors’ nodded Frigga at you.

‘What will happen to Iwenta and Gorm?’ asked a council member. ‘With all due respect, my princess, but you are not yet wed to Prince Loki and sitting on the throne before the wedding would gain disapproval from the other royal families of the Nine Realms.’

‘We cannot care about formalities when the risk is the peace throughout the realms.’ furrowed his eyebrows Thor at the council member.

‘However he is right’ shook his head Odin before turning to you and Loki. ‘We cannot make a step yet. I think while we are looking for the suitable warriors for this mission the two of you will get married.’

‘I do not care about formalities when it comes to justice’ you glared at the council member who came up with the ridiculous idea. Your eyes sparkled with rage and your face was cold and hard. ‘I am capable of ruling over my home. That is what I was thought to do until my aunt and uncle took everything from me. Everyone should see that I am not just a weak princess like their daughters. I am the future of Vanaheim.’

Everyone looked at you shocked except Loki who watched you with an amused smirk on his face. Oh, how he wanted to take you here and now. Odin and Frigga weren’t as shocked as the council members and you could see approval in their eyes. You knew Odin was expecting you to be loyal to him after this and if he places his son on the throne next to you he could be sure he had you as covenant. Frigga knew what it was like to be in charge as a woman amongst men.

‘You heard the princess’ spoke up Thor with a smile on his face respecting you already. The meeting was closed by Odin after this. He asked you to draw a map of the castle so next time you could work out an attack plan. You were determined to win and smile at the murderers of your parents with a wicked, satisfied grin showing how happy you were to see them laying in their own blood. You will pay them, handsomely.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	9. Bloodlust

The Asgardian palace’s training fields were filled with the battle cries of warriors just like everyday from early morning till the sun had set. Frigga looked over the training warriors as well as her sons and his companions as they were sparring jovially. The queen was looking for a potential teacher for you who would assist you till you would learn every aspect of combat. She could see a fearless warrior in you and with practice you would turn out to be one of the best. She pondered asking Loki to be your trainer seeing how well the two of you were getting along but she knew that he wouldn’t teach you about the things she asked of him.

She knew her son would prefer to seduce you till you would find yourself in his bed and she couldn’t let it happen. Not when it was the future of the Nine Realms. She wouldn’t mind if things like that would happen between you two but right now Vanaheim needed its future queen.

The sun was high on the sky but not yet reaching the middle of it. White, puffy clouds swimming lazily across the blue of it while below the queen could see the scenery over the training fields of the palace. The training fields were separated into parcels, many warriors fighting on the bare ground while anyone could watch it from around the atrium like corridors surrounding the place. Further away, below around the city there were patches of green and other colors making everything looking full of life. Light breeze blew past the queen’s curls bringing the nice smell of the garden’s flowers.

“Did you find anyone worth to be assigned as her teacher?” asked suddenly a familiar voice from behind her.

“I am here to find that person, my son” she smiled at her younger son who had a stoic expression on his handsome features as he looked out to the training fields. He still remembered how many times did he tricked Thor and won. He hated it. He hated to know he could not win against his brother without tricks or distraction.

“I could help her” suggested the dark prince with a playful smirk on his lips. Frigga shook her head with a smile on her lips also.

“I know, Loki, but we both know that you would not teach her the right things” she answered.

“Do you not have faith in me, mother?” Loki asked mock hurt on his face before both of them erupted in laughter.

“But you could help her with her seidr” suggested the queen placing a hand on his arm. Loki liked the idea and nodded at his mother before he left her to choose a warrior worthy to be your teacher. Frigga knew her son was already jealous of the poor delinquent she would choose but she knew that you would never have eyes for anyone else but Loki.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

You sat at your balcony reading a book peacefully enjoying when your door opens without warning and in walks Loki. You raise an eyebrow at him as you stand and put the book down as you walk inside your chambers. He wore a dark, forest green tunic with black leather pants and riding boots. His raven black hair pulled back at his temples away from his face into a small ponytail at the back of his head while the rest of his hair was free.

‘Did you already have your lesson with the one my mother assigned to help you train?’ Loki asked looking at you.

‘No, not yet’ you shook your head before closing the distance and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. You didn’t know why you done that but it felt right and you felt bold enough to change your habits. Now that you had someone, who held you, who looked at you with so much love and kissed you, all you wanted to do was to show your partner and everyone else that you loved him.

Suddenly a knock came from your door interrupting your moment. You turned to the door.

‘Come in’ you said and felt Loki’s muscles tense up in his arm where you were holding onto him. The door opened and revealed a woman around your age in leather and metal armor a sword in her belt. ‘Who are you?’

‘Your majesty, queen Frigga assigned me to be your personal tutor in the arts of combat, I am Idsyn’ the young woman bowed to you and Loki, her light brown hair braided loosely. When she straightened up you saw bright blue eyes, fleshy lips and freckles across her cheeks right under her eyes. You saw a true warrior and a loyal soldier in her.

‘Great!’ you smiled. ‘When do we start?’

‘Right away if you wish’ stepped to the side Idsyn from your doorway. You nodded and turned to Loki.

‘We shall meet at lunch’ you smiled up at him and took off after Idsyn. You were excited about learning swordsmanship. Back in Vanaheim you were always pushed into the background by your aunt and uncle. You had to sneak into your own library for a few books.

When you reached the training fields Idsyn pressed a wooden practice sword in your hands as she was holding one in her own ones and walked down to a free space. You followed her and copied the way she placed her feet and the way her torso bent. You never held a sword in your hand but you wanted to learn how to defend yourself. You needed to learn it. The training went fast with you landing on your butt at least twelve times and each time Idsyn told you what to pay attention to. You tried again and again and again until you were drenched in sweat and bruises were prominent on your arms. You knew they were forming on your sides and stomach also as you felt them pulsate with your every move.

Idsyn made her strike and you dodged it slashing at her left leg right away but she blocked it making your wooden sword fly out of your hands. You knelt in front of her and sighed heavily. She smiled down at you and extended a hand for you to take so she could help you up.

‘Your majesty, next time please, pay attention to the-‘ she started but you interrupted.

‘Please, stop calling me “your majesty”, okay?’ you sighed. ‘Just call me (Name).’

‘But, w-why?’ she furrowed her eyebrows confused. ‘I am nothing more tha-‘

‘You are an honorable warrior, Idsyn and my status does not matter when I am only a student’ you smiled and went to grab your wooden sword.

‘You will be soon get better with practice’ Idsyn replied as she followed you to the stand where the practice swords were and took back both of your swords.

‘Yes, with lots of practice so we will meet tomorrow morning here and will practice till sunset’ you pointed your finger at her with a smile. ‘As for now, I will take a hot bath and turn in for the night. It is late already.’

‘Good thinking, your ma-‘

‘(Name)’ you narrowed your eyes at her and she nervously smiled and nodded.

‘(Name)’

‘Better’ you winked and left her.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

A few days later you were already on the training field waiting for Idsyn to appear. You knew she couldn’t have known you were there and you were going to apologize for being too early. You watched as Thor and Fandral were practicing and wished you could be as good as them in a few days. The battle will be here soon and you still had a lot to learn. You were impatient with yourself for failing so much and not developing quicker.

‘My Princess! Was I late?!’ sounded from your side turning your attention to a surprised and mortified Idsyn. You laughed at her expression and shook your head.

‘No, Idsyn. I was the one too early’ you said and gave her a practice sword. ‘Let us begin.’

This time however something was different. You could easily dodge Idsyn’s blows and reciprocate them with just as much force as she was striking you. Something in you was stronger… more powerful and… eager. You were fascinated and amused yet… frightened by it. If this was what you thought it was… you could be just as a horrible person as your aunt and uncle.

You suddenly snapped back to reality when Idsyn’s wooden sword landed hard against yours at the side of your head. Your eyes widened and pushed it away quickly stepping forward and trusting your sword toward her chest. Idsyn blocked it with her sword and pushed you back. You gritted your teeth as you pushed forward making her eyes widen and let out a surprised yelp but she got her balance back quickly. You slashed at her with your sword restlessly and breaking forward. Something told you to fight, to win. You needed to win. You stepped back when Idsyn made a strike but you turned around and slapped your sword on her side making her cry out both in pain and surprise. She turned to you and tried to defend herself with her wooden sword but you kicked it out of her hand with incredible force both surprising you and her and pointed your sword at her throat.

‘Dead’ you said with a smirk on your lips. Something shifted in your mind and you blinked the smirk melting away from your face. ‘I… I am sorry… are you hurt?’

‘What was that?’ she asked stunned and frightful at the same time.

‘I… I know not’ you shook your head. ‘Maybe we should… stop for today.’

‘Princess-!’ called out to you Idsyn as you dropped your wooden sword and ran away leaving shocked soldiers looking at the corridor you disappeared on. You ran down corridors after corridors ending up in front of a large white two winged door with golden adornment on it. You looked left and right blinking with wide eyes not knowing where were you, and why. Suddenly the doors opened and out walked Queen Frigga with a smile on her face.

‘What brought you here, my child?’ she asked with a kind smile on her lips. You opened your mouth to speak or ask her about something, anything… but as your lips parted a sob escaped your lungs and for the first time you felt tears running down your cheeks. Her smile faltered and left her doorway to embrace you in a warm hug. ‘What happened, (Name)? Did someone hurt you? Did Loki say anything?’

‘N-no… I…’ you mumbled as your arms circled around her shakily.

‘Come, take a seat, my dear’ she pulled you inside her chambers and guided you to a plush sofa by the window with a low coffee table and two plush armchairs each side of the sofa. ‘Tell me what happened.’

‘I was o-on… the training field. We w-were practicing with Idsyn when I just… something was wrong with me… I felt… different…’ you tried to find your words helplessly staring down into your lap.

‘Different how?’ urged the queen.

‘Like I truly wanted to cause harm… bloodlust’ you whispered not believing your own words. You wanted others’ death but only your aunt and uncle’, not anyone else’s. Your hands were shaking with the knowledge of that darkness inside of you. Were you worthy of the throne you were born to take over? Were you worthy of the love of Loki? Or anyone else’s?

‘Dear (Name)’ placed a hand on your cheek Frigga looking deep into your eyes when you lifted your gaze to hers. ‘It is not a bad thing to have these kinds of thoughts. You only need to learn to control them and turn them toward the ones who threaten the lives of your beloved ones, of your home. This will help you win.’

‘I do not know…’ you mumbled unsure as your heart thumped in your heart painfully.

‘I do’ smiled the blonde woman at you. ‘I believe in you dear. You should too.’

Suddenly the door burst open and a disheveled Loki entered anger and worry shining in his blue eyes and his thin lips parted as he panted. Upon seeing you his handsome face turned to have a more relieved expression but worry still etched in his eyes.

‘What happened? Are you alright?’ he rushed to you and grabbed your face in both his hands as he examined your beautiful face before the same hands patted down your arms and stopped on your thighs while he crouched in front of you.

‘Everything is quite alright, my son’ smiled Frigga as she patted your hand in hers. ‘(Name) only discovered the feeling of being on the battlefield.’

‘I do not understand a word, mother’ looked at her your prince with questioning eyes confusion furrowing his eyebrows.

‘I felt bloodlust… I truly wanted to draw another’s blood’ you mumbled frightened yet you started to feel like it was something good, something you shouldn’t despise so much. Loki’s eyes widened as his face snapped back to you.

‘Bloodlust?’ he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

‘Our (Name) never really was on battlefield, I think she is afraid of it’ smiled Frigga. ‘But with time you will learn to turn it against those who hurt the ones you love.’

‘It is true, love’ smiled Loki up at you too. You just nodded not completely believing you would ever get used to the feeling of it.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

You returned to the training fields two days later and now your friendship with Idsyn grew closer and tighter, which was growing since you started your lessons with her. You didn’t even notice how time was passing by as you progressed both in swordsmanship and sorcery. Loki was a good teacher and your hunger for knowledge was also fueling his passion about teaching you these things.

You were now able to defend yourself and safely lead your team through the castle of the Vanir capital where your aunt and uncle were. Odin announced yesterday that you would leave today Asgard to take on Vanaheim so now you were preparing for battle. Your maids helped you into your armor you got from the king and queen. It was looking a bit like Sif’s but it was silver and you had black leather trousers with riding boots. Your sword Odin gave you was hanging on your waist, your long (h/c) hair pulled back into a long braid. You looked into the mirror taking in your appearance and trying to find the girl who came to Asgard in the warrior woman who was looking back at you. A servant knocked on your door and opened it to inform you to join the group at the barns. You followed the boy with a determined expression on your face through the corridors. You looked around and took everything in, in case you wouldn’t return ever.

The sun was just peeking out from the horizon painting bright orange and yellow paths onto the yet dark sky while stars were still shining high above where it was still dark enough. You looked down at the city which you would soon cross to reach the BiFrost. The buildings were almost as golden as the palace, no life was visible on the streets… everything seemed to be peaceful. Your heart pounded in your chest knowing that this was your chance to avenge your parents and bring peace and wealth to your homeland.

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	10. Not Everything Can Be Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Wow! I never thought I would get so much attention because of this story! Thank you all! It really means a lot that you like my work and encourage me with your comments! Please tell me what you thought about it! Thank you for all of the kudos and bookmarks. I have a new story already but I can't post it yet. Unfortunately I have to study because of my exam period at college =(
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and lots of love from me! <3 <3 <3

The Asgardian capital shined in the rising sun’s bright yellow light as the small group approached the BiFrost. The group had six strong warriors who had a hint of magic in them, Thor galloping on the front, Loki and you behind him and the warriors behind you. They were this few because it wasn’t usual to possess magic or some sensitivity for seidr and so Frigga had only them when you first were introduced to them. You felt excited, fearless and satisfied. Somewhere inside you there was a normal fear of death but you always reminded yourself that Loki would always come to your help and your plan was to infiltrate the palace quietly and taking down Iwenta and Gorm while the moon was up at Vanaheim.

You gripped tightly onto the reins of your horse as you faced forward while crossing the streets. People were still in their beds so it was easy to gallop through the capital with your group. You turned to look up at Loki if you would to fall in the battle. His face was bathing in the warm sunlight as he was looking to the front, making his blue-green eyes shine with pride and excitement, his thin, pink lips pulling into a smile which told you how excited he was. His golden helmet with the long horns shined brightly and his black and green leather and metal armor showed just how noble he was. Power was surrounding him and was emitting off of him. Loki turned to you feeling your gaze on his form and his eyes widened for some reason.

‘What is wrong?’ you asked confused.

‘The way you… looked at me, love…’ Loki mumbled as he turned his face from you yet you could see a light hue of pink on his cheeks. The last words were whispered and you had to pay attention to hear them. ‘No one ever looked at me with such… love…’

‘I do love you, Loki’ you let go of the reins with one hand and placed it on his.

‘As I, you’ smiled back at you the Trickster and squeezed your hand. Soon you were at the BiFrost waiting for Heimdall to open the portal. Your horses were neighing as the Gatekeeper slid his sword into it’s place and turned it. Bright light blinded you for a second before Thor started forward into the swirling rainbow in front of you. You tried to hide your anxiety but you knew Loki knew about it.

Your horse’s hooves touched dry grass when you arrived to Vanaheim. You looked around the familiar part of the forest east-west from the capital city of Vanaheim. It was still nighttime, cold breeze hit your skin on your face and hands, where the armor wasn’t shielding your body. Loki was still next to you on his horse and frowned, excitement and worry on his handsome face. Thor turned to you and asked you to lead the way to the palace so you took the lead and led your group through the forest towards the capital.

It was morning when you reached the end of the forest and arrived to a small village. Loki cast a spell on you all so the villagers wouldn’t recognize you. They would forget who you are the moment they would spot you and realize it. Your group reached the gate of the small village when the sun had risen enough and the guards of the village opened the two winged large gate.

‘Who are you?!’ cried out one of them when you were close enough on your horses.

‘We are guards escorting Lady Shavaris back to the capital. Her father is one of the council members in the palace’ replied Thor the practiced lines. You smiled down the guards with your most charming and enticing smile making both of them widen their eyes, their cheeks blushing lightly and stepping out of your way immediately. You noticed Loki shooting them death glares as he passed the poor souls. It filled you with warmth. He was jealous even of those who looked at you. You were important to him and it made your heart leap in your chest.

Soon your group decided to settle down in an inn for today. You weren’t rushing because it would’ve rouse suspicion in someone if there was anyone spying around for the “king and queen”. You knew there was a possibility that your aunt and uncle sent spies out on the lands of Vanaheim but they were too comfortable and not smart enough to do that. Loki and Thor decided to share a room with you so they could protect you if something would happen. After you got your rooms you decided to take a walk amongst your people while they couldn’t see who you were truly. Of course Loki was escorting you even if you protested first.

‘Why are you doing this?’ asked Loki quietly as you walked.

‘I always done this before I arrived to Asgard. This is a way I can check on my people… if they suffer from anything. I am going to take over the throne and I am responsible for their lives. This is the least I can do’ you replied not looking up at him as you observed the villagers. They seemed to be weak and sickly… starving. You sighed. You had to make the fields abundant again and the nature healthy again.

‘I believe that you are concerned about them but we are here for a serious reason now. You cannot get hurt, (Name). What if there are spies in allies or shadows everywhere?’ asked Loki again.

‘My aunt and uncle at least will know I am coming for them’ you stopped turning to your lover with a determined expression and fury burning in your (e/c) orbs like raging fire. Your expression must have shifted into the one you used all the time before you met Loki. The cold and counting mask which hardened your beautiful face.

‘You know well enough that if you kill another living you will-‘

‘But you can do me the favor of ending their lives, you are not Vanir’ you replied continuing your walk on the market street you were walking down. Suddenly Loki grabbed your upper arm stopping you and turning you back to him. His expression was hard and lecturing like you were a reckless, stupid little kid.

‘Do you not think your people will see a murderer if they learn to know that you killed your aunt and uncle or asked someone to kill them? Do not let your anger take over your ration. Let the All-Father decide their fate’ hissed Loki.

Your eyes widened and it was like someone hit you hard in the head. Suddenly the red rage melted from your vision and now you could see clear now. You couldn’t say anything and you just let your arm fall limply to your side when he let go of you.

‘I am sorry… I know how hard it is to hold back your anger when it is so personal… but your people need you and you can only be a rightful ruler if you do not let your anger get the better of you’ pulled you into an embrace Loki resting his chin on the top of your head. You grabbed onto his arm at your neck and tried to blink back your tears. You realized that he was right. You couldn’t let you sink to their level and lose yourself in the process, all of what you fought for to bring back the memory of your parents.

‘You see? They can even take my sanity from me…’ you choked out the pain spreading in your chest. But today you weren’t alone. You had Loki by your side and didn’t let you drown in pain. He was your rock and you were thankful for that.

Soon you were walking down the market place smiling and giggling like a newlywed couple making the people smile warm smiles at the two of you. The elder thought back to their youth with their significant other and others remembering their own affairs. You made Loki try out different fruits he never saw before on Asgard, well, because they were Vanir specialties. You returned to the inn late in the afternoon but none of the members of your group mentioned it. You ate dinner before went back to your room you shared with Loki and Thor. Sleep easily engulfed you that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Familiar arms were wrapped around you and were pulling you tightly into a firm chest making you smile into the soft fabric separating your cheek from his skin. You could hear his heartbeat as you pressed your face into him and circled your arms around his waist. You wished you could stay like that for another few hours but you knew you would have to sit on your horse’s back soon.

‘Good morning, love’ half-whispered into your ear Loki and you mumbled your answer making him chuckle lowly.

‘Do we really have to get up?’ you groan as you blink sleep out of your eyes and slowly sit up sighing.

‘I would love to stay in bed with you under me, but we came here for a reason’ winked at you Loki as he stood up and put his boots on. ‘We will have plenty of time later for that.’

You tried to not seem sad so you turned away and pulled on your boots while you reorganized your thoughts and your expression. You felt bad somewhere for your aunt and uncle, because there was a finality in the words you all spoke when the topic was your mission. It was like they were already dead or imprisoned and you felt like a necrophagous. That was the only expression you could find for it, for what you were going to do.

You and Loki went downstairs and sat down by the table Thor and the other members of the group were sitting, each of them with a big bowl of meal in front of them and a jug of ale next to it. They seemed merry and weren’t dwelling on the goal of your mission. They were soldiers and they thought your aunt and uncle to be evil and unworthy of the Vanir throne. They were right. You were right, yet your heart felt regret or guilt or something. You couldn’t place it. You felt like you were doing something wrong when reason told you that it was the right thing to do. They killed your parents so they could sit on the throne instead of them and made your life into a living Hel. They were unworthy of everything they had. But you still felt dirty. You hated them and you didn’t know why you felt this way when you wanted to kill them on your own yesterday. You decided to turn back to that rage and bloodlust so you won’t think about this strange feeling inside your chest.

During breakfast both princes noticed your silence but decided to leave you alone at least for now. They both knew you were going through this. They experienced it a long time ago, when they first stepped onto battlefield. You were all on your horses’ backs when you started to engage in conversation again. Loki still watched you and had a worried shine in his eyes however his expression never let anyone notice how worried he was inside. You got to know the only woman in the group, Ivë. She had bright red and curly locks tied into a tight braid on her back, her cheeks were covered in freckles. She had straight lined eyebrows with grass green eyes and fleshy lips with a pointy chin. Her body was way smaller than the men around her, but it was to her advantage. Two other men from the group, Ricard and Geronimus (both came from Niflheim) told you legendary tales of how she defeated different kind of threats. Of course Ivë slapped their arms and told you these tales weren’t as heroic and they were exaggerating but their antics made you laugh. They seemed to be good friends and you were glad to get to know new people.

It was nighttime again when you were halfway on the way to the capital. Thor decided to settle down for the night not far from the road in the forest and so you packed your things down made campfire while kept telling stories over dinner. When you were finished with your meals everyone went to sleep. You were one of the last ones who stayed up just like Loki who sat on your right side watching the fire cracking.

‘Something bothers you’ stated your lover kissing your temple. ‘Come walk with me.’

You stood up after him and left the camp walking further into the forest. Your hand in his you followed him in the darkness, grass brushing your boots and dry twigs breaking under them as you walked. You knew this would come sooner or later and looking at the fact that you were half a day from the palace you thought this was closer to later. You wanted to tell him that you were alright but you weren’t and you knew he could see it in your eyes and the way you carried yourself. Gentle moonlight hit your face suddenly and when you looked up your breath hitched and your eyes widened. It was beautiful. In front of you was a small clearing before a loud river ran along to the left side. On the right side there was a wide waterfall dropping down from high above the mountain next to you. The moonlight shone brightly on the water making it look like liquid silver. Amongst the grass there were thousands of pale blue flowers with white dangling stamens.

‘How did you find this?’ you asked quietly but Loki could hear you clearly.

‘There is a portal behind that waterfall and I wandered around here quiet often when I was just a child. It was quiet… peaceful’ he answered smiling down at you before pulling you towards the waterfall. There was a thin line of stones in the water below leading to the side of the waterfall where you could step into the cave behind it. Loki went first and helped you into the cave. Surprisingly there was silence when you were inside the cave. There were large stones but nothing more. You half expected to see a large bed or at least a comfy couch placed inside and you had to suppress the giggle at that thought.

‘Now that no one can hear us, you can tell me what is wrong’ cupped your neck Loki with one hand while with the other he grabbed your hand. You looked down at the golden adornment on his chest plate before shutting your eyes with a sigh.

‘I… I feel bad for doing this’ you motioned in the air as you opened your eyes.

‘For doing what is right?’ he furrowed his eyebrows.

‘I know it is what they deserve, Hel I even wish I could kill them myself but… I have never killed anyone, Loki. It is too big of a responsibility to decide of another’s life’ you start to pace. ‘I that this is right… but I feel… dirty doing this. I feel bad about this, like I am betraying someone, like I am not worthy of the legacy of my parents because how I get to the throne. It is how I will take over the throne. I will feel… unworthy of it because of these schemes and plans.’

‘Hush’ suddenly he is in front of you and grabbing the sides of your head so you are looking him in the eyes with wide, panicked eyes. ‘I know how that feels. I cannot say I am not seeing my long dead enemies’ faces occasionally but when I killed them under the All-Father’s command it was for justice, (Name). If I speared their lives lots of other lives would have been lost. I know it is hard and I am not telling you it will ever be easier… but you need to focus on the people who are now suffering because of them. You saw their faces at that village. They are starving and sickly because your aunt and uncle are unworthy of the Vanir throne. Do you want these innocent people to starve to death? To suffer when you can stop this? Their lives do not worth thousands of other lives. I know I am right about this and I know you know this too.’

You nodded with tears in your eyes. He was right. You were doing this for those innocent souls who were ruled over. You were their light of hope and you wanted to help them. New determination and fire started burning in your eyes and heart. You will save them and rule over them just like your parents did: with justice and care.

‘You are so… intelligent…’ you whispered with a smile on your lips as you wiped the tears away from your eyes before looking back up at your fiancée. Loki broke into a smirk before kissing you passionately.

‘And you are just as intelligent, witty, funny, beautiful and kindhearted as your mother and father was’ he replied back before kissing you again more hungry this time. You reached up and pulled at the back of his head with your right hand while pressing down on his chest with your other hand. His arms snaked around your waist pulling you close as he left your lips hanging apart and started pressing soft and tender kisses along your jawline and down to your collarbone leaving a trail on your neck. You moaned when he bit down on your collarbone and you knew he wanted more tonight. More of you. And you wanted more of him also. All of him.

You slid your hands under the metal plates on his chest and slowly undid the buckles which held every piece of his armor in place. When you clicked open a buckle his lush green cape suddenly dropped to the floor. He reached for the rest of it thinking you were too slow but you decided to clasp open your own armor so you would get rid of them faster. You were wearing your undershirt still when he was only in his khaki pants. Loki chuckled darkly at how confused you were by the ties securing every piece of fabric to your body so he grabbed your hands and pulled them away before pulling the right strings making the linen shirt fall to the floor behind you as he slid the sleeves down your arms pressing his chest into yours. You sighed delighted at the feel of his slightly cold skin. Loki pressed his lips to yours again as he grabbed your leather pants and unbuttoned it all the while he broke the kiss and started exploring your exposed neck again.

When your pants were pooling around your ankles on the floor Loki suddenly lifted you up on his waist and started walking farther into the cave. Your eyes widened when you landed on the softest fabric you ever touched but your attention quickly turned back to Loki who crawled over you and pulled you into a kiss. You smiled into the kiss when you felt his attention pressing against your thigh. You wanted this just as much as he did and you weren’t afraid anymore. You had doubts in the past whether you would be a good partner or would ruin everything because of your lack of experience but not anymore. Your prince quickly threw his leather pants in whatever direction and knelt between your bare legs.

‘Beautiful…’ he breathed looking over your exposed flesh with the mix of love and lust. You blushed deeply as he leaned over you again and started kissing down your neck while his large hand found your left breast squeezing gently and playing with your nipple making you squirm and gasp into his mouth. You buried your fingers in his raven locks as you pulled him closer to feel more and more of him. His other hand slowly made its way down to your lower abdomen to your womanhood. His skillful fingers slowly slid inside of you parting your lower lips. You moaned in delight at the feeling but his teeth suddenly grazed your right nipple leaving you breathless for a second.

Loki curled a finger inside you and continued to tease your entrance until you were writhing, squirming, gasping and moaning under him slowly closing to your release. So when his long fingers pulled out you whined pathetically making him chuckle.

‘So desperate, love?’ his voice was so low and it rumbled through his chest sending vibrations through your torso to as you were pressed against him.

‘I-I… need you…’ you whined rolling your hips into his earning a gasp from him making you smirk. If he wanted to tease you will play along. Loki lifted your legs onto his waist so he had a better access to your entrance as he guided himself to your womanhood. He looked up at you asking for permission but at that state you were only able to nod. You felt his cock slowly slid inside and spread your inner walls but he reached a point which sent a shockwave of pain throughout your body. It lasted however only a second and your vision focused back on his worried expression. ‘I am… okay…’ you breathed clinging to him.

Loki started moving hesitantly but after a few thrusts you adjusted to his size and pleasure took pain’s place. He leaned back down and kissed you hungrily then moved onto your jawline, to the side of your neck and slowly reached your collar bone. His thrusts came faster and you knew both of your climaxes were building slowly but surely. You grasped at whatever part you could reach and caress or trail your lips along his skin. You wanted him and he wanted you. You never imagined that making love would feel anything like this. You always thought you would marry someone who would never love you and who you would never love but would have to lay with them. But this was… beyond every imagination you ever had. Your heart pounded so hard and fast against your ribcage while your pulse was just as quick all over your body and your head was spinning. This was the dance of the stars, flying high above the ground recklessly nothing stopping you.

‘I love you…’ you whispered lovingly gazing into his blue eyes as he moved both of you into your orgasms.

‘I love you too…’ Loki panted as his pace picked up and his thrusts became raged.

‘Ah! I… I am almost…’ you cried out.

‘Cum for me, love’ buried his face Loki in the crook of your neck biting down on your soft flesh. That was what brought you to the edge, your heart skipping a beat and everything going white. You felt Loki cum inside you his seed filling you up as he finished with a few last thrusts ridding off his orgasm. He collapsed on the bed next to you immediately pulling you tightly against his chest and you buried your face in his heaving chest.

You closed your eyes and cuddled up into him tangling your legs with his and just listening to his heartbeat and slowing breaths. This waited for you in the future. Just being with Loki, fully exposed and the way he looked down at you, adoring every inch of you, thinking you beautiful and perfect… it was a gift… he was a gift and you never wanted to let go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You woke up your back against Loki’s chest both of you curled up in the sheets, his right arm around your waist and his breath hitting the back of your neck. You smiled contently as you turned around to find him staring back at you.

‘Good morning’ he pressed a kiss to your lips.

‘Good morning’ you replied looking up at him lovingly.

‘We should get back to the others’ he sighed and stroke your cheek.

‘Yeah…’ you sighed and pressed your lips to his again before you sat up in bed and looked around. ‘How did you teleport a bed into this cave?’

‘I left it here a long time ago in case I would need it here’ shrugged the prince. ‘And I just did need it.’

You blushed deeply but slapped his arm making him chuckle deeply. You wanted to tackle him back into the bed but you knew you had a mission and your group and Thor was waiting for you out there so you slid out of bed and pulled on your clothes. When you reached the camp you were relieved to see that they were barely awake yet only Thor sat at the fire and prepared some breakfast. You smiled at him and greeted him getting a beaming smile from him. You tried to hide your blush noticing the knowing glance he shot at his brother but said nothing.

After a quick breakfast you got back on horseback and took off towards the Vanir palace in the capital. As you rode along the path memories flashed into your mind reminding you of the time you departed for Asgard. That time you wanted your revenge thinking you were a heartless, ruthless monster and you welcomed it with open arms… but now… you felt bad about attacking your aunt and uncle. It was all wrong yet if you didn’t do anything your people would die and you didn’t want to cause thousands of innocent people to die because of a decision you couldn’t make. You furrowed your eyebrows as you steeled your heart and decided to go through the plan no matter what. You had to be strong for your people and for your parents who didn’t deserve to be murdered. The sun was almost at the peak of the sky when you reached the capital’s front gates. After a short explaining the guards led you in and a breath left your lungs you didn’t know you were holding back. You left the horses at an inn near the palace before you led your group to a secret door in an ally right next to the palace’s walls. The secret passageways led through the outer walls of the palace separating it from the city’s streets and right to the throne room and the royal bedroom and study. You knew from heart the routine of the king and queen making it easier for you to decide where to go. The passageway crossed the passage the servants used a few times before you could reach the throne room. The stone walls were moisture-y and were covered by moss in patches, the ground under your feet were muddy and it made your boots get stuck in it a few times before it let go with a squelch. You ran straight forward on the dark corridor when you heard whispers from a corner. You suddenly stopped in the shadow covering you from the light which came from the servant passages and stretched your left arm out to stop the others behind you. Right after they all stopped the two servants passed the crossing with quiet giggles as they were talking about some noble man. When they were far enough you let your arm down but waited too heartbeat before you took off running again.

Your heart was beating in your throat as you got closer and closer to the study of the royal chambers. You turned right then right again before you stopped in front of a wooden door but didn’t move. You closed your eyes and tried to calm your breathing and heartbeat. A hand clasped your shoulder turning you to the owner who was Thor.

‘We need to do this, (Name). Your people need us to do this’ looked down on you the blonde prince with a slight nod and serious expression. You nodded before you pressed your ear to the door and heard the voices you despised so much.

 _‘The All-Father informed me that (Name) will marry the second prince in a week. That is wonderful news, my love! Imagine! She will suffer that horrible man’s rage! Finally she is out of Vanaheim’s sight and she cannot claim the throne as hers!’_ came Gorm’s deep voice. Your hands balled into fists as you listen to them talk and you wanted to throttle them with your own two hands. Loki didn’t deserve to be spoken about like that, he was thousand times better than those two ever could be.

 _‘Do you not think it was too easy? I bet they planned out something. That snake of a man is smart and sees an opportunity in her. He wants a throne and she could give it to him if they get rid of us.’_ came the answer from your aunt and you had enough. You turned back to Thor and Loki and nodded to them to attack. You pushed open the door which was hidden behind the bookshelves and the nine of you appeared in the study.

‘Yes, I did plan out something for you!’ you spoke up as you looked into Iwenta and Gorm’s surprised and shocked faces. Loki closed the door with magic so when Iwenta cried out for the guards those couldn’t enter no matter how they tried. ‘You killed my parents who were good to their people so you could sit on the throne! You killed you own brother!’ you pointed at Iwenta who paled in fear.

‘You thought the All-Father not knew about your treacherous acts?! Oh, he planned for hundreds of years because you killed good friends and allies of Asgard. How foolish did you think Odin would be?’ boomed Thor angrily. He remembered your parents from when he was just a small boy. He remembered how warm your parents’ smiles were and how good they were. ‘We are here to bring you to court and justice. I, Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder am arresting you for killing the former king and queen of Vanaheim. I will have to use force if you will not come willingly.’

‘How can you prove that we were the ones who killed Nadon and Eana?!’ cried out your aunt angrily. You didn’t know why she hated her brother so much to kill him. The hatred burning in her eyes made you flinch but you didn’t move from your spot. Loki placed his hand on the small of your back and you felt better immediately.

‘Heimdall, the gate keeper can see everything in the Nine Realms and farther’ replied Thor. Iwenta flinched and you saw panic flash across her face but it was short lived as she walked to her husband. She looked up at Gorm who only nodded as he caressed her cheek with his hand. You didn’t know what was going on until it was too late. She grabbed a blade from her dress somewhere just like Gorm from his over coat and both of them plunged the blades in each other’s chests. You cried out in protest but you were too late. Iwenta and Gorm slid to the floor lifeless like ragdolls. You stared at their dead bodies not knowing what to do. It was over just like that. All the years you had to suffer because of them ended in a second. You were furious because you didn’t get your revenge. They took it from you.

In your fury you tried to jump to their corpses but Loki grabbed both of your upper arms and held you back with incredible force. You cried out in pain and rage as you tried to break yourself away from Loki’s grasp, tears rolling down your face. When you couldn’t get out of your lover’s grasp you let him turn you around and pull you into a tight embrace. Your fingers curled around the fabric of his cape on his sides as you let out another yell muffled by Loki’s chest.

‘Ssshhh, love… it is over now’ he patted your head and whispered into your hair.

‘They took my revenge! They deserved the worst for what they have done! I wish they are now burning in Hel for everything!’ you yelled angrily. You cried and cried until your body was numb and your head felt dizzy. You felt miserable and empty as Loki lifted you into his arms bridal style and started walking somewhere. You just stared forward not caring what was happening around you before your eyes closed and unconsciousness took you away from all of this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you woke up in a soft bed you sat up rapidly and looked around. It was your old room and someone was sitting in the chair next to the balcony door. You blinked a few times before you realized who it was and your lips curled up in a happy smile.

‘Hi’ you croaked out tiredly.

‘Feeling better?’ stood up Loki and walked to you. He sat down on the side of the bed and cupped your face in his large hands. You nodded but both of you knew it wasn’t true.

‘The others?’ you asked looking deep into his blue eyes.

‘They went back to Asgard with the captured prince Adon’ replied Loki. Adon was the son of Iwenta and Gorm. He had short white blonde hair and icy blue eyes with long features and a lean body. He was weak physically but a cruel person. Everytime you met him on the corridors or at dinner he whispered mean things into your ears and when he had the opportunity he slapped you across the face just like his mother did. You didn’t blame him, his parents showed him how to treat people. ‘What do you want to do, my queen?’

Your eyes widened at the realization. You were now queen of Vanaheim, the throne was yours with all of the responsibility on your shoulders also. Loki chuckled and pulled you to him to kiss your forehead.

‘Do not make that face, love’ smiled the Trickster. ‘You do not have to do anything today. But you should greet your people soon.’

‘What?’ you asked confused.

‘They are standing under the balcony of the ball room’ he replied with a smirk and you were out of your bed instantly grabbing a dress out of your closet and pulling it on quickly. A maid rushed to you and helped you lace the dress and secure it on your waist before you took off to the ball room Loki following you with an amused smirk playing on his thin lips. When you reached the large two winged door of the ball room you came to a halt and tried to find something out you could tell your people. You didn’t have a speech with you and your brain just processed that you were the queen now. Loki caught up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder turning you to him. He leaned down and kissed you passionately and lovingly and everything settled into place. When he let you go you smiled up at him and grabbed his hand pulling him with you into the ball room. Servants prepared long and large tables for a feast and they jumped in surprise when you pushed the doors open and strode in. They stopped what they were doing and bowed to the two of you as you passed them. You reached the balcony doors and opened them without hesitation. Applause and happy cheers erupted from below making your heart swell with happiness.

‘Long live the queen! Long live queen (Name)!’ yelled the crowd and when Loki stepped up next to you another wave of cheers and applause erupted and you knew how proud he was. Finally he was accepted and you turned to him pulling him into a kiss making the crowd cheer again. It was everything you ever wished for. You were happy and you never wanted this to end.

 

_Fifty years later~_

 

It was a bright sunny day on Vanaheim, birds were chirping and light, warm breeze was blowing through the woods, streets of the capital and the garden of the Vanir palace. Vanaheim was blooming with life again, the people were happy and healthy. The sky above was a bright blue and white clouds were swimming lazily over it.

You were sitting in the pagoda placed in the back garden with a book on your lap reading silently when you noticed the bush shake behind you. Your ears perked up and you turned back but the bush stopped shaking. Your lips curled up in a mischievous smirk but you turned back to your book. The bush next to the entrance of the pagoda shivered and you had to stifle a laugh with your hand. You knew what it was and you had to fight the urge to laugh. You pretended to read and not notice the two small figure crawl closer to you before they jumped up and right on you with an “Aaaaaah!”

You slid down on the ground of the pagoda as they landed on you and pulled you with them making you yelp and laugh hard. Azther, your elder son with raven hair and (e/c) eyes was clinging to you with his tiny arms at your neck while Eldir, your younger son with (h/c) and blue eyes was pressing into your right side still crying out in the cutest battle-cry you ever heard.

‘I give up, I give up!’ you chuckled and so your sons let go of you with bright, goofy grins on their faces. ‘But why did you attack me in the first place?’

‘You are the big, scary sea monster of the garden pond, mommy!’ explained Azther his hands on his hips as he posed in a victorious way making you laugh.

‘Oh, and what have I done as a monster to get attacked?’ you asked poking both of them in the belly making them giggle.

‘You ate all of the fish in the pond! And now the pond is lifeless!’ replied Eldir.

‘But you forgot one thing, brave warriors of Vanaheim!’ you said.

‘What?’ asked your sons at the same time with surprised expressions.

‘Shackle me!’ and you attacked them with your fingers tickling them earning happy laughs from your sons. As you tickled the two little boys a shadow casted over the three of you. You looked up and smiled up at your husband. Loki wore his formal attire so he was on a break from a conference or would go to one soon. He was still the handsome prince you fell in love except now he was a king. Your king. And in his arms was a babbling little girl with raven black hair and bright blue eyes just like her father’s. Azther and Eldir stopped laughing when they heard their little sister and looked up with bright smiles at their father.

‘Father!’ they cried out and so Loki slowly, cautiously knelt down with Yla so the small princes could get closer to her. Eldir extended his index finger towards Yla who caught it with a tight grip not letting go and smiled at him.

‘I have heard Lord Tomes grind his teeth because of you, troublemakers’ said Loki making the boys faces go place.

‘Oh no!’ gasped Azther and both of them took off towards the palace.

‘What have they done this time?’ you asked shaking your head as you stood up and took Yla from Loki’s arms. Your little daughter giggled and grabbed onto a loose strand of hair on your shoulder.

‘Nothing, just made sure that they are taking their lessons’ he replied as he looked after the running young princes.

‘Loki!’ you laughed joyous. ‘They took after you, I can see that.’

‘Not everything but a lot’ winked at you your husband and kissed you as he pulled you closer with his arm around your waist. ‘I bet our daughter will be the biggest trickster in the family, however.’

‘So you will not have anything to fear when she will have suitors in the future’ you leaned your head on his shoulder watching your baby girl close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

‘Her suitors will be the ones to be afraid’ chuckled Loki.

_**End~** _


End file.
